Love is a Battlefield
by D. M. Evans
Summary: King Bradley throws a military ball but Winry has competition for Ed’s attention, attention that is painfully slow in coming
1. Chapter 1

Love is a Battlefield 

By D.M. Evans

Disclaimer - not mine, all characters belong to Hiromu Arakawa et al and funimation. I make zero profit.

Rating - FRT

Time line - Sort of goes AR in the mid-20's as far as the anime episodes are concerned (so certain characters don't die), Ed and Winry are about 16 during this story.

Spoilers – uh probably none since I have yet to see the whole series let alone the movie and only managed to get hold of a handful of the manga. Pretty much it follows along until the aftermath of Lab#5 and goes AR from there.

Pairing - Ed/Winry, Roy/Riza, Maes/Gracia

Summary - the Fuhrer throws a military ball but Winry has competition for Ed's attention, attention that is painfully slow in coming.

Author's Note - Written as a holiday present. Happy Holidays, Leni! Thanks to Evil little Dog for the beta.

Chapter One

"Who's that talking to Ed?" Winry asked Lieutenant Hawkeye as they walked down the sidewalk leading to the library. Riza had invited Winry to Central a few days before under the flimsy pretense of needing someone to help invent a way of making it snow inside for the Fuhrer's big holiday party. Winry knew there had to be mechanics in Central capable of it without her help. She was working with them, after all. She suspected Riza was looking out for Ed and Al. They had spent enough holidays alone. Winry was enjoying herself as well, something fun and mechanical to work on and then home to the Hughes's in the evening to play with Elicia.

"That's Selena. She's a research librarian volunteer," Riza replied. "She's been spending a lot of time with the brothers. I dread knowing what Edward has her researching."

Winry wrinkled her nose. The girl was just a little older than her, maybe eighteen. Her long black hair was so glossy it reflected purples and blues like a raven's wing. She was wearing the prim little outfit librarians seemed to favor but she wore it short hemmed in the skirt and open buttoned in the blouse. Even from a distance, Winry could see Selena was flirting. When they got closer, she was sure of it. And Ed, being Ed, was utterly oblivious to it. The girl was working hard to get his attention but Winry knew Ed and his tunnel vision. The only parts of Selena's conversation Ed was receiving had to do with whatever research he had asked her about, opened neck line or not.

"Hey, Ed," Winry said when Selena paused to take a deep, breast-flaring breath. The other girl turned a sloe-eyed look of death on her.

Ed brightened a bit. "Winry, you weren't shopping, were you?" He looked around to see if she was hiding evidence of a spree. He seemed surprised to see none.

Winry's mouth pinched. "Yes, Ed. I spent your entire annual stipend. I've been too busy working on the Fuhrer's pet project to go shopping."

"Yes, that's apparent," Selena said, with a dismissive flip of her thick hair.

Winry wondered if she could strangled Selena with her own hair. "Aren't you going to introduce us, Ed?"

"Huh?" he grunted, showing his rather stunted social skills. Winry figured she needed to leash the boy to Al and maybe some of Al's manners would rub off and help domesticate Ed just a bit.

"Winry hasn't met Selena yet, Fullmetal." Riza shot Winry a sympathetic look.

"Oh, right. Winry, this is Selena Draken, a student volunteer at the library. She's helping me find some things," Ed said.

"For your uh, special project?" Winry wanted to kick herself for being irrationally jealous. If Selena could help him and Al then she was all for it.

"No, something Mustang wants done." Ed shrugged. "Selena, this is Winry Rockbell, my mechanic."

"Automail expert," Winry said sharply. "Very different what with all the _surgery_ involved." How dare he make it sound like she worked on cars all day? Did he have any idea the complexity of knowing not only mechanics but the human body, too?

"That must be where you get those nice manly arms, Winry," Selena said sweetly, putting a hand on Ed's arm

Winry was acutely aware of three things: Selena's hand was perfectly manicured and made her greased-stained and metal-nicked hands look grubby; that recognition of something feminine and dangerous happening around him flickered in Ed's amber eyes; and that she was perfectly content with the idea of flaying this girl and using her skin as a flag.

"Well, if you're done with Miss Draken, Ed, maybe you want to join me and Lieutenant Hawkeye. Colonel Mustang wants to see us all," Winry said with a proprietary look of her own.

"Uh, now? I'm sort of busy." He scuffed a toe on the sidewalk.

"Doing what? You're not even in the library," Winry protested.

"Lunch break," Selena said, clasping her hands behind her in another 'look at my chest, Ed' move. Ed wasn't really paying any attention.

"That counts as not being busy, Edward. Come along, please," Riza said, sounding weary.

Ed scowled. "Let me get my research and I'll meet you there."

Winry watched him head back to the library with Selena then glanced over at Riza, seeing sympathy there. "What are the penalties for accidentally running over Selena?" she asked as they headed for Colonel Mustang's office.

Riza laughed. "I don't think it would be considered accidental since you're planning it."

"So what would count as justifiable homicide?" Winry sighed.

"I know the feeling, trust me. If it's any consolation, I doubt Ed even notices her, unlike others I could name," Riza said bitterly, a faraway look in her eye that Winry wondered about but the lieutenant didn't elaborate.

They were quiet until they got to the office. Winry thought something was bothering the slightly older woman and it became evident quickly what it was when they entered Mustang's office. A woman sat across from Mustang's desk wearing a perfectly tailored suit so short in the hem that Winry didn't know how the woman crossed her legs without flashing her panties. Her sloe eyes and long black hair were familiar and even more stunning than Selena's for the sheer length of her mane.

"Oh good, Hawkeye, you brought Miss Rockbell. Where's Fullmetal?" Mustang asked, barely tearing his gaze away from the woman.

"Having a snit, sir. He'll be along shortly," Hawkeye replied honestly, "no pun intended."

"Are we about done, Roy?" the woman asked, surprising Winry with the familiar way she addressed the colonel. The woman slowly uncrossed and re-crossed her legs as she shifted her writing tablet on her lap. Red lace panties, so that answered how didn't she flash them. She did and wanted everyone to know. Lace itched, Winry thought, remembering the lace-necked gown Nelly had gotten her for her sixteenth birthday. The nightgown was sexier than anything else she owned, sort of Nelly's way of telling her she was entering a new chapter of her life. Winry wasn't sure she was quite ready for it.

"Yes, I think so, Miss Draken."

"Draken? Are you Selena's mother?" Winry asked, wondering if Riza would help her exterminate the Draken line. From the look on the soldier's face, Winry guessed, yes, she would.

Miss Draken's face darkened. "I'm her older sister. Could you honestly think I'm old enough to be Selena's mother?"

"I'm sure it was an easy mistake to make," Riza said and Miss Draken jumped to her feet

"Bryony, I need to speak to my officer and Miss Rockbell alone," Mustang stepped in before a cat fight broke out all over his office.

"Of course," Bryony said, gathering her decorum like cotton.

Winry was surprised Riza didn't keel over dead from the look Bryony gave her. Riza turned a death stare of her own on Mustang once the other woman was gone.

He shrugged. "What?"

Hawkeye's mouth pinched. "You know what, sir."

"I have to be nice to the Fuhrer's newest liaison, Lieutenant Hawkeye. You know politics." Mustang leaned back in his chair.

"And I know you and apparently so does Miss Lace Panties," Hawkeye said cuttingly

"Hawkeye, not in front of the ki...civilian," Mustang said, a hint of pink on his pale face.

"I noticed them, sir," Winry said in an embarrassed tone, feeling her face flush.

"Noticed what?" Ed asked, slouching his way into the office.

"That you're slow in responding to orders, Fullmetal," Mustang said, giving Ed a stern look.

"I was finishing up _your_ research, Colonel," Ed snapped back. "What do I have to do now? And why do you want to see Winry?"

Mustang leaned forward, cupping his chin in his gloved hand. "Has he always been this rude, Miss Rockbell?"

Winry looked at Ed, grimacing. "Do I have to answer?"

Ed wrinkled his nose at her, his body tensing.

"Edward," Mustang said before Ed could erupt. "I wanted to see how Miss Rockbell was coming along with the preparations for King Bradley's ball."

"Just fine, sir. We'll have everything ready for the party," Winry assured him proudly.

"Oh, good." Mustang looked as pleased as Winry sounded.

"So what does this have to do with me? I'm supposed to be working," Ed said, glancing back at the door.

"You were going to eat lunch," Winry said. "I'm sure Miss Draken can wait a few minutes."

Ed's eyes widened as her tone took him by surprise.

"If you let me get it out, Fullmetal, I was going to say I've received a communiqué from King Bradley. Everyone holding the rank of major and above is expected to attend the holiday ball. Junior officers are welcome of course," Mustang directed that to Riza, "but the higher ranking officers are required to attend."

Ed's jaw slackened then tightened with an audible snap. "I don't want to go."

"That would be where 'required' comes in, Fullmetal. You don't have a choice. And you have to wear your dress uniform." Mustang looked highly amused.

Ed's fists curled. "It's not fair, sir. I shouldn't be going to parties while my brother..."

"Has nothing to do with this. It's one night, Fullmetal. Alphonse will survive it without you," Mustang said. "Dress uniform. Better go get yours tailored. I don't think the standard trousers come short enough."

Winry clamped a hand over Ed's mouth, almost smothering some of the explosion.

"And it's suggested that you bring a date, Fullmetal," Mustang said, his eyes twinkling. "But it's not mandatory."

"A date?" Ed paled, his Adam's apple bobbing. "I don't have time for this. How am I supposed to finish-"

"Fullmetal, just do it," Mustang said. "Whine later."

"Fine. Am I done?" Ed spun around, his braid nearly whacking Winry as he headed for the door.

"Apparently you are," Mustang said, still amused. "You can go too, Miss Rockbell, if you'd like."

Winry nodded and followed Ed out into the outer office. Her eyes narrowed, seeing Selena waiting for Ed presumably. At the moment she was hunched up on a chair, trying to avoid Lieutenant Colonel Hughes' latest barrage of photos. _Good for you, Mr. Hughes. Torment her some more. _

"I can't believe I have to go to a stupid military ball," Ed grumbled to anyone who might be listening.

"Isn't it romantic?" Hughes said, snapping his photos back into a pile and heading for Ed. "Gracia can't wait to go but who do we find to baby-sit our beautiful Elicia?"

"Well, Edward was fretting over leaving his brother alone. Why don't you get him to baby-sit for you, Maes?" Mustang suggested, lounging against his door frame.

Ed spared a hostile look for his commanding officer. "My brother is not a babysitter!"

"Why not? I can't imagine anyone Elicia would be safer with. I'll ask him immediately," Hughes said. "I have more photos of her playing with her first kitten."

"I have a meeting," Mustang said, retreating into his office, locking the door behind him.

"This is so dumb," Ed said, not showing any signs of self preservation in avoiding Hughes.

"Ed, are we going to eat or not?" Selena broke in petulantly.

Winry really wanted to say something ugly to her but decided she had to be above that sort of thing. She didn't like being jealous. It was scaring her, truthfully. More over she wanted to say something to Ed about the party but she couldn't make herself in front of an audience.

"Huh, yeah, I guess." Ed's mouth pulled into a frown. "I don't want to do this. Where am I supposed to find a date?"

Both Winry and Selena just looked at him stunned. Winry couldn't remember feeling so crushed. Was he this much of an idiot? How could he not see her? No one could possibly miss Selena, for that matter.

"I think I'll skip lunch today," Selena said, stalking out of the room.

Ed turned puzzled eyes to Winry. "What's her problem?"

"Oh, Ed, you are so frustrating," Winry said and stormed out herself.

"What did I do?" Ed asked, looking totally lost as he cast his gaze to Hughes for help.

Hughes put an arm on Ed's shoulder. "You have a lot to learn about women, Ed."

"Listen to the Lieutenant Colonel, Edward. You just had a young lady here who would have loved to have gone to the ball with you," Riza said with a sigh.

"Two of them actually." Hughes held up two fingers in Ed's face for emphasis.

Ed's shoulders slumped. "Oh damn."

"I suggest flowers, lots of them," Hughes said. "Or else you'll spend your life alone and miss out on joys like this." Before Ed could move, photos were in his face. "Isn't she the most adorable girl ever?"

Winry took a deep breath in once she was outside the building. She almost didn't want to go back to the workshop and get started on the snow machine for the party because she was more than ready to grab the nearest drill and take it to Ed. Were all men this frustrating? No, she was sure Al would be much more attuned. Winry spotted Selena just ahead of her and was going to go the other way just to avoid her when the older girl turned around.

"He might be a little dense, but he's mine," she said.

"In your dreams. I've known him forever," Winry shot back, deciding she was not going to back down to this girl.

"And he never even thought of you to go to the ball with." Selena flashed her a little smile that Winry wanted to slap off her face.

"Ed's just a little...preoccupied," Winry said, thinking she should say 'A little shit.' Granny Pinako had called him more than once. She was probably right.

"You don't have what it takes to catch his eye. Why don't you run along and go play with your tools," Selena snarled.

Winry held her tongue. She wouldn't descend to this level. "I intend to and Ed will take me to the ball."

"Even if he does, I'll be there to take him from you. I always get what I want and I've decided I want him." Selena gave her another superior smile then whirled around and sashayed off.

Winry quivered with the effort it took to suppress her rage. Selena might be able to do it. She was beautiful and knew how to make use of it. Winry had always been concerned about other things. What did she know about being girlie after all? Hearing footfalls behind her, she turned around. Lieutenant Hawkeye was there. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough. Her sister is just the same," Riza said and Winry knew that Riza was facing the same thing if she wanted her chance at Mustang.

"Even if Ed does smarten up and ask me, I don't know anything about being a lady," Winry said regretfully. "I've always been one of the boys."

Riza smiled. "I know the feeling. Don't worry. It's hard to tell with the uniform, but I know a little about these things. I can help you."

Winry smiled back. Maybe things weren't as bad as she thought. " I'd like that, thank you."

"You're in a bad mood, brother," Al observed cautiously.

Ed flipped over on his bed and buried his nose deeper into the book Selena had found for him. It smelled faintly like her perfume. Winry never wore perfume. She always smelled like motor oil and metal. Why did he have to go and think of that?

"What's wrong, Ed?" Al pressed, shifting through some of the books Ed had brought home.

"I got a new assignment." Ed pushed the book onto the floor.

"Where are we going now?" Al asked, resigned. "We haven't even had any time to visit with Winry."

"We're not going anywhere." Ed sighed. "I have to go to King Bradley's holiday ball."

"And?" Al prompted but Ed didn't answer. "Are you looking for someone dangerous there? Or someone who knows about the stone?"

"No, it's just a stupid party." Ed buried his face in his pillow.

"And this is a problem why?" Al asked, perplexed. After all, Ed was lying down and missing dinner, which was why he had assumed something near apocalyptic was weighing on his brother's mind.

"I'm supposed to be working, not running around having fun," Ed grumbled into the feather pillow.

"It's just one night, brother," Al said, comfortingly.

Ed rolled over and put the pillow over his head. "That's not the point, Al. You and I, we're not like the others. We have things we have to do. It's been too long as it is."

"And one night really won't matter," Al said. "It is the holiday. You could go with Winry. She'd probably like it."

Ed threw the pillow at Al. "Don't be stupid. Al, don't you get it, I get to go to a party. You don't. Just like all the other things you don't get to do until I make things right."

"Oh," Al said softly, picking up the pillow. After several excruciating moments of silence, he added, "I don't mind that you go, Brother. I just want you to be happy."

Ed scrunched up on the bed. "Going to this ball doesn't make me happy."

A knock on the door spared Al from having to comment to that. Seeing Ed wasn't going to stir himself from his sulk, Al lurched up and opened the door.

"Oh, hi Winry, Lieutenant Hawkeye." Al stepped back. "Is there something you need, Lieutenant?"

"I just have to give this to Edward. He left the colonel's office before Colonel Mustang could give it to him." Hawkeye held up a creamy vellum card.

"What is it now?" Ed didn't move.

"Told you he's still be in a snit," Winry said, giving Al a long-suffering glance that Al would have returned if he could.

"And I said I wasn't betting against it," Hawkeye said, rustling the paper she held.

Ed rolled to his feet and stomped over to get it. "I'm not in a snit." He glared at everyone including Al as if daring them to say something. "What is it?"

"Your invitation to the ball. You need to R.S.V.P. with your selection for an entree and for your date's meal as well," Hawkeye said.

"You probably don't have to worry about that part, Ed. You don't know where to find a date, after all," Winry said, squeezing in every iota of sweetness she could as she rocked back on her heels.

She could have smelted metal in the heat of Ed's gaze. "This is stupid," he muttered, his metal hand rumpling the expensive invitation.

"King Bradley doesn't seem to think so and I'm working hard to make the party fun so you could at least try to be appreciative," Winry said, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Alphonse, did your brother tell you Lieutenant Colonel Hughes would like you go baby-sit for him the night of the ball?" Hawkeye asked.

"Elicia has the cutest new kitten," Winry said, smiling as Al seemed to brighten.

"A kitten? No, brother didn't say," Al said, a hint of reproach in his voice. "I'd be happy to."

"Al, they only asked because you can't go to a military ball," Ed chided.

"I know but I'll have fun watching Elicia. I don't mind," Al said.

Ed flopped back down on his bed. "Do whatever you want," he said in a tone guaranteed to show how much he didn't approve of it.

"Don't be like that, Brother." Al looked at the ladies. Winry could swear she read apologies in the metal of his face. "Winry, it's not fair that you have to work on a party you can't come to without being asked." His head craned back to his brother who just glowered.

"Don't worry about it, Al. I'll be going. Major Armstrong will make a wonderful date," Winry said then turned to Hawkeye. "We'd better go give Colonel Mustang a progress report, Riza. Bye boys. Have a good night. Maybe I'll have time to visit once I get that snow machine going." Winry wiggled her fingers at them then flounced out with a smiling Hawkeye on her heels.

"Armstrong!" Ed bellowed at the now-closed door. He jumped to his feet. "She's going with Armstrong? He's old enough to be her father! How can she possibly go with him?"

Al sat on his bed out of the path of the furious pacing his brother launched into. "It's your own fault, Brother. Did you actually tell Winry you didn't know where you'd get a date?" He wagged his head.

"I didn't mean it that way. It just slipped out." Ed kicked the couch with the wrong foot then hopped around until the pain in his toes subsided to a dull ache. "She and Selena were doing this...I don't know...I was expecting them to kill each other at any second and I was mad at how stupid this all is and it just came out wrong." His arms wind milled around telegraphing his frustrations.

"Selena heard you, too? Oh, Brother." He just shook his head in disbelief.

"It's not my fault, Al. This whole idea is just dumb. I don't want to go and now everyone is mad at me." Ed collapsed back on his bed. "Armstrong!"

"Maybe if you wouldn't see everything as an attack on your time, Brother, maybe people wouldn't get mad at you. It's okay to have a little fun. It's good for you. What's the point of living if you're never having any fun?" Al asked.

Ed looked away so his brother wouldn't see the sheen of tears in his eyes. "I'm doing this for us, Al."

"I know but you need to believe me when I say I don't mind if you go to the party and that I'd enjoy watching little Elicia. She treats me like I'm a kid, too. She's not afraid of me," Al said sadly.

Ed bit his lip, concentrating on the pain to help rein in his emotions. "Well, I'm going so I guess that's settled." He laid down, flinging his living arm over his eyes. "Armstrong! How dare he even ask Winry?"

"Brother, if you don't want her to go with the major, maybe you should tell her you want her to go with you," Al suggested. "Or ask Selena. Pretty girls like that...someone always asks them to dances." Al rubbed his metal chin. "Don't ask Selena. I know she helps you, Brother but she seems so...I don't know. She just seems nice on the surface but there's nothing below it."

"I know," Ed whispered then thumped his leg on the bed. "I'll kill him if he touches Winry."

"Edward!"

Ed let his arm fall to the mattress. "I know what you're trying to say, Al. I'll talk to her tomorrow. Tonight, I just don't want to think about it any more."

Both brothers knew that's all Ed would obsess on this all night but Al wisely let his brother lapse into another full on brood session. Al just hoped his brother did the right thing. Al liked Winry and he knew Ed did, too. He didn't want to see her hurt, especially by his brother. Of course encouraging Ed more than he had wouldn't help. Most of Ed's problems with going had to deal with the fact Al was still trapped in his metal body. It wouldn't help matters much promising that he really didn't mind if Ed went to the ball. Al glanced over at his sulking brother, remembering the fights they had had over getting Winry's attention and felt jealous of Ed's chance to be with her and even more furious that Ed had hurt her feelings. Al settled back on his own bed. No, he wasn't sulking too, he assured himself. He was just taking time out to pondering things.


	2. Green Eyed Monster

Chapter Two

Al had tuned out Ed for hours now. He was well practiced, after all. Ed had been mumbling about Major Armstrong all day. If Winry had been trying to make Ed jealous - as Al suspected she had - she succeeded all too well. While Al found this to be amusing, his brother was driving him nuts.

Being locked up in the library with Ed working hadn't helped, nor had Selena's input. If Ed had upset Selena the day before, she showed no signs of it. She was even more sweet and helpful to Ed, and Al still thought it was all an act. Much to Selena's obvious chagrin, Ed was preoccupied with something other than her. As she worked carrying books to and from the brothers' table, she made much ado about being warm and divested herself of her little fuchsia jacket to reveal a soft white top that showed just a hint of forbidden bra lace. Al didn't think Ed even looked and eventually Selena found other things to do especially after catching Ed scrawling Winry's name on the margins of his notes without being aware he was doing it. That's when Ed noticed Selena, after his help had dried up. Al just kept his mouth shut, figuratively speaking.

Finally Al mentioned it was getting late and that Ed might want to think about eating. It was a sure sign of his brother's distraction that he had forgotten about food. Al shooed him out of the library. Let Ed go plan what he was going to do to the Strongarm Alchemist over dinner. At least with Ed's mouth full, Al wouldn't have to hear about it. He wisely didn't remind Ed it had taken the two of them to take down Major Armstrong and all the major really had to do was sit on Ed. He'd crush his brother.

As luck would have it – laughingly, Al decided - Major Armstrong and Lieutenant Havoc were with Colonel Mustang just a few blocks a head of them. They had been looking greedily into a bakery window at the half price leftovers from the morning prominently on display. From the sly look on the colonel's face, Al knew they had been spotted.

"Alphonse, Lieutenant Colonel Hughes is looking for you," Mustang said.

"I know, sir. I was helping Edward. I can go find the Lieutenant Colonel now," Al replied, side stepping a few workmen who were putting up a holiday banner.

"He'll be at your office in an hour, Boss," Havoc said helpfully, lighting his cigarette.

"Oh good. You can talk to him there, Alphonse," Mustang said then added under his breath, "While I go out the window."

"So, Edward, find a date yet?" Havoc smirked around his cigarette.

"Not yet," Ed grated out, glaring at Armstrong. The older alchemist just looked puzzled as to why anyone would be giving him looks hotter than Mustang's alchemy.

Al hoped his brother wouldn't do anything rash then he spotted further trouble heading their way. He tapped Ed on the shoulder. "Winry's coming."

Ed looked down the street where Winry was heading their way with Lieutenant Hawkeye. Al noticed Havoc and Mustang taking a step back. Both women looked a little tired. Winry's coveralls were grease stained. Winry spared a little wave at Armstrong and Ed shook as if hit by his own private earthquake. Winry seemed to sense Ed's distress and beamed her best smile at the Strongarm Alchemist, who seemed somehow baffled by her attention. Al was torn between being mad at Winry for tormenting his brother and thinking maybe it would do Ed some good to stop taking people for granted. Al often wondered if Ed realized just how much people let them both get away with, like letting Al stay in the military barracks or just how much abuse Mustang willingly took. Imagine if Basque Gran had been Ed's commanding officer. Ed might think Mustang was a real bastard and maybe he was, but as far as Al was concerned the older alchemist was more than fair to them.

"Hello, Winry," Al said, determined to be sunny. "Are you done with that project yet? We're getting to see nothing of you."

"Almost, Al. We have the snow machine running and the punch fountain, too, and now we're working on a revolving dance floor for one section of the ball room," Winry said, stopping by Armstrong's side. Hawkeye took up safer residence near Havoc and Mustang.

"That ought to be fun," Al said, always amazed at how inventive Winry was.

"Why do you care, Al? They won't invite you," Ed said, grating out each word.

"Too bad, at least then we'd have the more pleasant brother to celebrate with," Winry said, her eyes narrowing at Ed. "Find a date yet, Ed?" she added, sweeter than a molehill of sugar.

"You should remedy that, Edward Elric," Armstrong rumbled. "These events are always even more enjoyable with fine company."

"Well, you should know," Ed snarled, his hands clenching, bone and metal popping. "How could you?" He whipped around to face Winry. "And how could you? He's so..."

"Brother," Al hissed in warning.

"Why not?" Winry got down in Ed's face. "Maybe I wanted to be seen with someone who wanted to be with me. I thought it would be nice to go to the ball with someone whose feet can actually touch the floor when he's sitting down to dinner."

"Ouch." Mustang winced, taking a few more steps back. Havoc and Hawkeye had already evacuated to a safer distance.

"Brother," Al said again, taking Ed's shoulder, feeling one of those private earthquakes shaking his brother again. He jumped back when fraternal limbs started flailing.

"Who are you calling so short he needs a booster chair just to reach his plate?"

"You, Bean!" Winry shot back, patting Ed's head.

"B-but you want to go with _him_," Ed managed to grate out, ducking away from her hand.

"What's so wrong with liking broad shoulders, all those rippling muscles...that height," Winry let that last word roll off her tongue.

Ed's cheeks mottled as he whipped back to Armstrong who still wore a confused look. His moustache twitched like a nervous caterpillar. "How could you ask Winry to the ball? She's too young for you!"

"I did no such thing, Edward," Armstrong protested, light dawning in his expressive eyes.

"I think Winry was trying to make a point, Brother," Al said, placatingly, catching hold of Ed's coat just in case he needed to dangle his brother until he calmed down.

"Do I sense a female plot afoot?" Mustang asked in an aside to Hawkeye.

"Not so much a plot as a ploy, sir," she replied, a pleased expression on her face. "It worked."

"The Major isn't taking you to the ball?" Ed asked, his shoulders slumping as he pulled free of Al. "But why..."

"Got your attention finally, didn't it?" Winry crossed her arms over her chest.

"This was just...Winry," Ed sputtered, stunned. "If you want to go to the ball that bad, fine, we'll go."

"Edward Elric!" Armstrong roared. "That is not how you ask a lady to accompany you to a dance. You need to be soft and romantic. You bring flowers and take her hand as you get down on your knees and ask." Armstrong demonstrated, dropping to one knee and with a flourish captured Winry's hand before the mortified girl could escape.

Ed groaned as the other officers snickered. Winry gave him a look, her hand lingering in Armstrong's as she saw the effect it had. Ed scowled. "I'm not doing that in public."

"Fine." Winry spun on her heel and started down the sidewalk.

Ed heaved a huge sigh then took off after her. "Winry!" He dragged out her name like a prayer. She still didn't stop. Ed had to run and grabbed her hand, pulling her to a stop. "I'm sorry."

"Do you even know why you're sorry, Ed or are you just saying it because the others are laughing at you?" Hurt shone in her big eyes.

"I'm saying it because...I know I've been a jerk about this whole ball thing. I didn't mean for you to get caught in the crossfire, Winry." Ed turned his face so she couldn't read his expression. "I just...I have trouble enjoying things when Al gets excluded."

Turning his chin back with a finger, she smiled softly at him. "I understand that, Ed. But you could be nicer to your friends about it. I bet you were even snapping at poor Al over this."

Ed hung his head. "You can't understand, Winry, the guilt..."

"I do understand, Ed. If I possessed your abilities, don't think I wouldn't have tried to bring back my parents," she said softly. "You're my oldest friend, Ed. And sometimes it hurts when you look right past me like I'm not even there."

Ed swallowed hard. "I'm sorry, Winry. I know I get too caught up in stuff but the only thing that matters is fixing Al."

"I know but it's okay to slow down a little, Ed, and not be quite so serious. I don't think Al would begrudge you a little fun," she said softly.

Ed looked away again. "I know." He cleared his throat. "I really don't want to get on my knees with Mustang and Havoc looking at me."

Winry smiled. "I don't think that will be necessary but you need to do better than 'fine we'll go'," she said in a bad imitation of his voice.

"Winry, I couldn't imagine anyone I'd rather go to the ball with. You saying yes to going with me would be the best thing that's happened to me in a while," he said, honestly not quite meeting her eyes.

"Now, that's a little better. I would love to go with you," Winry said, her smile softening. "Now I have to go fine a dress and shoes and your dress uniform is blue, right?"

Ed made a face. "Yes, I forgot about that dress uniform already. It doesn't fit. A dress?"

She crossed her arms over her chest. "You think I'm going in my work overalls?"

"Didn't you bring a dress?"

"Of course not. I didn't know I'd be going to a fancy dress ball," Winry replied tartly. "And you get that uniform tailored. I'm not going with you if you show up looking like a kid in Daddy's suit."

Ed sighed. "Whatever you need, put it on my account."

Winry kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Ed. I'd better get started."

Ed touched his cheek where the warmth of her lips lingered, watching her bounce down the street. He was a little too bemused to move for a few moments and by the time he was, Winry had collected Lieutenant Hawkeye and they were gone. Ed tried to keep the stupid smile off his face because he knew the older officers, with the exception of Armstrong, would be merciless.

"Uh, sorry, Major. It was a misunderstanding," Ed said, not quite looking at Armstrong.

The major's heavy hand fell on his shoulder. Ed was surprised the automail didn't cave. "Your brother explained it, Edward."

Ed's eyes widened. "Explained what, Al?"

"That Winry was trying to make you jealous and that it worked too well," Al replied in such a tone that Ed could have sworn his brother was smiling.

"Have you figured out how to talk to a lady now, Fullmetal?" There was no doubting Mustang was laughing at him.

Ed scowled. "I can talk to a lady just fine."

Mustang and Havoc snorted in unison. Armstrong's big hand patted Ed's shoulder again, nearly crushing him to the sidewalk.

"Good, Edward Elric, then you'll be able to sweep her off her feet on the dance floor," Armstrong said, waltzing in a demonstrative circle.

"The revolving dance floor," Havoc put in, drawing a circle in the air with the end of his cigarette.

"Oh damn!" Ed spat. "I'm a dead man."

"What is it, Brother?"

"I can't dance!" Ed wailed.

"Yes, you are a dead man, Fullmetal." Mustang smirked. "Girls like to dance."

"It can't be as bad as all that, can it, Brother?" Al said, hopefully.

"Al, have you ever seen me even try to dance?" Ed asked, resignation on his face. Winry would kill him.

"Edward Elric, you are an agile, acrobatic young man. You can learn to dance," Armstrong said. "I can show you the dance steps handed down the Armstrong line for generations." Armstrong swept Havoc up and gave Ed a quick demonstration of a few Armstrong steps, oblivious to Havoc's frantically flailing limbs.

"Uh..." Ed shot Mustang a panicked look.

"Why don't you save those moves, Major," Mustang said. "Fullmetal's too short to partner up with anyone from the Armstrong line, even if it is just for a few dance lessons. Well, maybe Katryn but she wouldn't have him."

Ed opened his mouth to protest, eyed up where his face would be against Armstrong if he was trying to dance then said. "Good point, sir."

"Don't worry, Edward. We'll find someone who can teach you to dance," Mustang promised with a wave as Armstrong and Havoc followed him down the street.

"I'm so dead," Ed sighed.

"Brother, did Winry kiss you?" Al asked so slyly Ed thought he must have been taking lessons from the Colonel.

He smiled widely, touching his cheek. "Yeah." He smiled widely, touching his cheek, then his face fell. "And when she finds out I can't dance..."

"Then you'd better learn to dance, Brother, and fast."


	3. Lessons Learned

Chapter Three

"Thanks for doing this, Mrs. Hughes," Ed said shyly, looking at his snowy boots as he kicked them against the door jamb to shake loose the snow. He cast a glance back at Al, almost willing his brother to take a stand and save him from the indignity of going to this dance and of Al being a glorified babysitter. Al said nothing, probably too busy thinking about the new kitten, damn it.

"Oh, it's my pleasure, Edward," Gracia said, side stepping her daughter who came barreling out in full winter gear with a "Hi Ed, hi Al," as she flew by.

Hughes came along right behind her, camera in hand, with his own chorus of "Hi Ed, hi Al." "Elicia wants to play in the snow."

"Gonna build schnowman," she lisped. "Help, Al!"

"Sure," Al wheeled around and followed the child and her father out into the small yard.

Just as well, Ed decided. At least this way Al wouldn't bear witness to just how much he sucked as a dancer.

"Come on in, Ed," Gracia said, holding out her hand. "I'll take your coat."

Ed surrendered the snowy garment and followed Gracia into the living room. It was cozy with a fire going and a phonograph set out on a table. He wondered where Winry was. Probably at the hall working. Gracia took a critical look at him.

"Relax, Ed. This will probably hurt me more than you." She grinned.

"I'll try not to step on you," he promised, looking at his boots. That was all he needed to do, tramp on Gracia with his metal foot.

"Dangers of the trade," she replied. "Get comfortable, Ed. You can take off that jacket, too," She gestured at his usual black coat, "and your gloves. It's warm in here."

Ed looked at his hand. Winry wouldn't care about holding hands with him but would it bother Mrs. Hughes to have metal and screws cupped in her hand? What if she had to touch his metal shoulder? Dancers touched occasionally, right? Had Selena ever thought about that? It slowly sunk in that what Winry and Selena had been doing was fighting over him in that mysterious way women had. He could understand Winry; they were friends but what did Selena see in him? "Can I leave them on?"

Gracia gave him a sympathetic look. "Of course, Ed. I just want you to be comfortable. Shall we start with something slow or something you can kick your heels up to?"

"What's the difference?" he asked with huge eyes.

She smiled. "If you're that lost, I think we'd better start slow." She went over and put on some music. The slow, sweet orchestral music filled the room. "Just listen to the beat for a moment, Ed. Hear that strong first beat, that's the cue to make the biggest move. It's very simple, long gliding motion. You need to be fluid. Just listen _one_, two, three, hear it?"

"Uh, yeah," he said, totally clueless.

"Okay, I'll teach you some basic moves. Come over here." Gracia stood in front of the fireplace and held up her arms stiffly.

Ed shuffled over then looked at her. "What do you want me to do?"

"Take this hand." She wiggled the one held at shoulder height. "And put your other hand on my waist."

Ed's only move was to turn red.

Gracia laughed lightly. "Ed, you have to touch the girl when you dance."

"Oh," he whimpered and took Gracia's hand. So, touching was necessary. Damn. What if he bruised them with his insensate hand? His fingers barely brushed her waist. "Now what, ma'am?"

"Moving would be good. You just follow the three-step beat. Let me be the man for a moment. You have to guide your date, Ed. You have the easier part. You get to do everything going forward. The girls always have to do everything you do backwards and in high heels." Gracia smiled again.

"High heels?" Ed moaned. He'd be staring Winry straight in the throat if she wore heels. "Oh, damn."

She laughed again. "You'll do fine, Ed. Just follow my lead and you go backwards."

Gracia tried to get him to move. He only stepped on her once, until she made him switch roles and let him lead. "Left foot forward, Ed. No, your other left. Right foot to the side then sweep your left foot in to meet the right. Okay, right foot back now and left foot to the side and sweep in to the right...no, Ed, not like that. Really, there're just three moves, one for each beat. Either you go forward or backwards then to the side and sweep."

"I'm going to maim you," he lamented, wondering when he'd grown a third foot that seemed to be everywhere but in the right spot.

"No, you're not. It's not too hard once you get it...you do follow your alchemic recipes a little better than you do music, don't you?" Gracia looked a little worried.

Ed shot her a feral little smile. "That's easy. This is...frustrating."

"Because you're expecting to be perfect from the beginning. No one ever is. Dancing takes practice, Ed," Gracia said, soothingly. "Let's keep at it. Left foot forward..."

Ed almost managed to get the basic left box turn down when Gracia changed it up with the right box turn, which was pretty much the same thing in the other direction. He was feeling pleased with himself until he managed to ram Gracia into a side table. "Sorry!"

"It's okay, Ed. You're doing fine," she said encouragingly, rubbing her hip. "Let's try adding some hesitations and side whisks."

"What?" Ed swallowed nervously. At least he was only pouring sweat out of one hand_. Poor Gracia. She probably didn't think she was going to be trying to train a bundle of nerves_, he berated himself.

"Hesitations are just like they sound." Gracia paused, pressing Ed to her. She was warm and soft and he could see why Hughes liked this. "Like this. Trust me, it's very nice when you're with your date. And side whisks are trickier. Move your left foot to the side then cross your right foot behind it then shift your weight back to the left foot."

"Are you trying to kill me?" Ed groaned. He couldn't do side to side and now he was expected to cross his feet and shift his weight around?

"It's not too hard. Give it a try."

They almost ended up in a pile in front of the fireplace.

"Okay, maybe I should try the underarm turns with you first, then move on to side whisks," Gracia said, shaking out her throbbing, stepped-on foot.

"A what?" Ed filled with dread.

"You have to twirl the girl under your left arm," Gracia said then eyed up the logistics of sneaking under Ed's arm.

Ed grimaced, trying to not dig his fingers into Gracia's waist. "Great. I'll decapitate Winry. That'll make the night extra festive."

A camera clicked. "It's not as bad as all that, Ed," Hughes said, stomping into the room, trying to warm up. His cheeks and nose were red and damp from the snow. His camera was clenched in red fingers. "Elicia is having the time of her life...except for the attempt to kiss Al for helping with the snow man. Cold metal and wet body parts don't mix."

"Are they okay?" Ed asked, starting toward the door, imagining a lip-less Elicia.

"They're busy trying to build a snowman as big as Al," Hughes replied, proudly. "How goes it?"

"I stink" Ed replied, dejected.

"He's doing better than that," Gracia corrected, patting his back. "Maybe he just needs to see how it's done, Maes."

"Sounds like a plan." Hughes selected a different song on the phonograph and Ed surrendered Gracia to her husband willingly.

He stood back and watched them, feeling even more despondent. They moved so effortlessly together. They glided. They twirled. Hughes swished her under his arm as if it was the easiest thing ever. Ed knew he couldn't do this. His eyebrows climbed as Hughes dipped her. Gracia hadn't mentioned he'd have to learn to do that. Ed felt like a voyeur listening to Hughes whispering to his wife while he had her in the dip. She was giggling. When they started kissing as they danced, Ed realized he had been forgotten. A few more moments of watching and Ed took what they were doing as his cue to run for his life.

He grabbed his coat and bolted out into the snow. Al and Elicia really were doing a remarkable job of building the biggest snowman on the block. He glanced back at the house. The Hugheses probably wouldn't want their daughter wandering in now. He and Al could keep her busy for a little while at least.

"Can you dance yet, Brother?" Al sounded particularly flippant or maybe it was just Ed's imagination.

"Uh, well, not really," Ed said, rubbing the back of his head as a blush colored his cheek. "But it's break time."

"Help!" Elicia demanded, tugging on his coat.

"Sure." _See, Winry, I can take time to play, _he thought but taking the time off made him itchy.

X X X X

"Do you already have your gown, Riza?" Winry asked as she and the lieutenant entered the umpteenth shop.

The older blonde nodded. "Dress yes, accessories no, and Havoc will notice if I don't get things right...well, as much as any man notices that sort of thing." Riza smirked.

"Havoc? But I thought..." Winry trailed off blushing, realizing it really wasn't her business who Hawkeye went with.

She smiled and apparently read Winry's mind. "Colonel Mustang is my commanding officer. It would be improper for him to ask me, Winry."

"Oh, I see." Winry wrinkled her nose. "That's unfair. Lieutenant Havoc doesn't mind if you..."

"There will be plenty of unattached ladies he can go sniff around. You're a little too young for him to sniff your way but if he does, just whack him one." Riza smirked, not correcting Winry's assumption that she and Mustang would spend time together at the ball.

"I'll keep that in mind. Since Ed is more jealous than I would have thought possible, I'll be more worried at keeping him under control," Winry said, eyeing the mass of gowns blending together like jewel toned rainbows.

"That's the problem with powerful men, they need to be properly leashed. And Edward doesn't realize yet just how powerful he can grow up to be." Riza wrinkled her nose at a yellow silk dress and the salesclerk put it back.

Winry nodded. "Draken noticed. I mean, I'm not blind like Ed is. I know what Selena wants of him."

Riza's eyes widened. "That's perceptive of you."

Winry shrugged. "When you're from someplace small like Rizenbool and you don't have any talents, you hook up with men who can carry you with them." Winry hung her head, licking her lips. "It's sort of sad."

"And it's certainly not you," Riza observed, as the salesgirl pulled out a dress that had her and Winry shaking their heads in fear at the pallid orange thing.

The young girl smiled. "No. Ed, Al and I, we're definitely our parents' children, with all of their talents at very young ages. Sometimes I forget that while I'm busy making automail. I was only eleven when I helped Granny make Ed's first set of limbs. It never occurred to me that's not a normal thing for a kid to be doing. I'm probably the last person to yell at him for not taking time out to have fun." Winry's smile went wistful.

"It's sound advice for you both," Riza replied, resting a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Well, I probably have a lot more fun than those boys. Sometimes Nelly and the other girls would drag me off to the Socials in town but nothing like this." Winry sighed. "At least I can dance. Mrs. Hughes told me she was going to try and teach Ed today. She'll probably have broken toes for the big night."

As Riza laughed, Winry's eyes popped. Her hand closed over velvet and silk, stroking the cloth gently. She held up the gown for a closer examination. It was beautiful. It was expensive. Ed would kill her before she had a chance to wear it.

"That's lovely. Go try it on," Riza encouraged.

That was all Winry needed. She stepped into the dressing room and shucked her clothing. She felt like royalty as the soft cloth moved over her skin. She was afraid of snagging the silk on her rough hands. She couldn't fasten it up all the way herself since it was opened in the back but who cared? She stepped out and looked at herself in the mirror. The midnight blue velvet gown dipped into a generous V down into her cleavage and the wide silk straps, attached to the halter bodice with crystal stars, were soft over her shoulders. A strip of white silk so embroidered with silver threads it seemed to glow cut down between her breasts to her navel carrying with it a sky's worth of crystal beads that glimmered when she moved. The velvet skirt split all the way up to her hips revealing a sapphire underskirt of silk. The velvet split in the back as well and there the sapphire silk swept out into a train.

Winry couldn't recognize the girl in the glass. The sleeveless gown seemed made for her. Trial and error had proven earlier that sleeves were not her friend, her muscular arms at odds with the slenderness of her body. The color highlighted her eyes. She flushed seeing how much of her bosom it exposed but she wasn't sure why. She wore tube tops after all but there was something about the way this was cut, the way it flattered the swell of her breasts. She looked at Riza wordlessly.

"You'll render him speechless in that," Riza assured her with a grin as the salesgirl fastened Winry into the gown. "He'll have no choice but to succumb to you."

"It's almost like not fighting fair." Winry smoothed her hands over her hips, twisting to see other angles of her body.

Riza patted her shoulder. "This is not a fight in which you want to fight fair. It's quite fair to make a man more insensible than he usually is and you and I have competition at this party. You can guarantee the Draken sisters will be there and they will be after our men. That's where our real battlefield is. The men are easy. The women are not."

The lines of Winry's mouth set grimly. "I know."

"And in this," Riza smiled, her gesture taking in the dress, "you are a weapon of choice." Riza smiled at her.

Winry smiled back. "I guess Ed won't cry too much at the price."

Riza waved her off. "He will. Men are cheap. You'll learn to ignore the whining."

Winry turned and looked over her shoulder at her backside in the mirror. "I've years of practice learning to ignore Ed's whining. I'll take it."

Riza took a handful of Winry's hair and piled it atop the girl's head. "You'll be beautiful. I know a good hair dresser. The Draken sisters won't know what hit them."

Winry laughed. "I like the sound of that."

Riza steered Winry toward the back of the store. "Okay, let's have the seamstress have a look to see if it needs altering. Next up, shoes then jewelry."

Winry nodded, dancing inside in anticipation of Ed's reaction to her. The ball couldn't come fast enough.

X X X

"This music doesn't sound like what Mrs. Hughes played," Ed grumbled, looking at Lieutenant Hawkeye.

"It's the same music, just double time," she replied, holding out her arms.

Ed looked around the outer office. It was empty and Hawkeye had assured him Mustang wasn't in his office but he didn't like this one bit. "We couldn't find anywhere else to practice?"

"Unlike Mrs. Hughes, I don't have a nice big home, Fullmetal, nor do you. Havoc and the others are out for the day. And the Colonel is in meetings elsewheres. No one will disturb us," Hawkeye assured him but Ed didn't feel particularly reassured as Hawkeye took hold of him.

Ed was quite sure he had forgotten half of what Mrs. Hughes had taught him and Hawkeye was a stern taskmaster. Where did she get that riding crop from anyhow? It was worth going back to the Hugheses even if it meant he might see something he didn't want to just to save himself bruised thighs from Hawkeye's corrections.

"We're going to try some reverse turns, Ed," Hawkeye said, her crop tucked into a belt loop.

"Oh no," Ed mewled. That sounded complicated. "What?"

"It's not hard. Left foot forward. Right foot to the side and slightly back then cross your left foot in front of the right," Hawkeye instructed.

Ed just looked at his feet dumbly. "I don't think I can do this." He winced as the crop found his back side.

"No defeatist talk, sir."

"I out rank you. Are you sure you're allowed to swat me?" Ed grumbled.

"Ask Colonel Mustang, sir." Hawkeye smiled at him.

"Fine. Reverse turns..." Ed sighed and fumbled his way through, only careening into one desk and kicking her ankle twice.

"Maybe if you didn't let him have so much space between you, Lieutenant, he'd be less of a menace."

Ed twisted around, hearing Mustang's voice. He glared over at Hawkeye. "You said he wasn't going to be here."

"He apparently came back, sir," Hawkeye replied, looking as amused as Mustang sounded.

"I'm just no good at this," Ed told his commanding officer.

"You're just not holding her right," Mustang replied, nosing through the pile of music Hawkeye had brought along. "You need to hold your partner closer."

"Um, sir," Hawkeye said, pulling Ed closer, stopping just short of burying his face in her cleavage. "That would be a problem."

Mustang looked over, saw where Ed's eyes were, and smirked. "Doubt Fullmetal sees it that way."

Ed blushed all the way to his hairline as he jumped back. "This isn't going to work and Hawkeye keeps hitting me."

"I told her to keep you in line." Mustang changed out the music. "Maybe slow dancing isn't for you. Perhaps this is more your speed."

Ed listened to the fast paced music Mustang selected. The syncopated 6/8 time left him breathless just hearing it. His blush quickly blanched. "No one can dance to that."

"Want a demonstration?" Mustang asked, smugly.

Ed's shoulders slumped. "Think Winry will believe I broke my automail leg the day of the dance?"

"Only if she dances with you," Hawkeye replied, rubbing her ankle.

"And only if you want to be the first state alchemist beaten to death with his own metal leg, Edward," Mustang added, his eyes dancing.

"Fine. Then put on some of that slower music Mrs. Hughes was teaching me to dance to. Maybe I can get just one dance down and Winry will be happy." Ed heaved an enormous sigh.

"You hope," Mustang said, complying.

"It's that or praying for food poisoning," Ed assured him.

Mustang snorted. "I have every faith Hawkeye can do something with you."

Ed eyed the crop. "That's what frightens me and I can't do this with you in the room."

"You'll have to do it in front of hundreds of other people," Mustang reminded him and Ed paled.

"You're not helping, sir," Hawkeye said sourly.

"Fine, fine." Mustang retreated into his office, smiling at the sounds of snapping leather and yips of hard earned lessons on where not to put one's feet.

X X X

Winry looked at the collection she had hanging in her borrowed closet. She was finally done with all the preparations for herself and for the ball in general. Maybe if she started rubbing lotion into her hands now, they'd be less rough in time for the dance. At Riza's urging, she had bought expensively milled soap, bath oil and lotion all of the same scent. Winry wasn't used to thinking in terms of scent and color. The sweetness of the tiare flower appealed to her so she bought the lot while Riza had gone for something spicy and exotic. She already had her pre-party ritual planned out with Gracia so they wouldn't clash, each woman slotting out an hour of soaking in hot water time. Men had it easy as far as Winry was concerned. Run a brush through their hair, shave -and she wasn't sure Ed even needed to do that - and pull on a uniform.

She had to soak in perfumed water; go to the hair dresser and get her long hair sculpted into a work of art; oil her skin until it glowed, paint her face, perfume herself and then get into her dress which required help getting it closed up the back. Why did women's clothing always close up the back? Her shoes had to match her dress as did her purse and her jewelry. She was lucky she had found both shoes and purse in velvet that perfectly matched her gown. The shoes had low chunky heels that served a dual purpose; one, she could wear them without feeling like she'd snap an ankle – she was certain a broken ankle was in her future if she had bought the slender, long spike heels that Riza favored - and two, she wouldn't totally tower over Edward in them.

A soft knock at the door caught her attention. Gracia was there, smiling at her. "I heard you found the jewelry to go with your dress. May I see?"

Winry smiled back. "Of course. I probably spent too much." She opened the velvet box, knowing there was no probablies about it. The necklace and earring set were obscenely expensive but she had to have it. She had fallen in love. Winry had spent her own money on this, not feeling right about making Ed pay for it. Though, in a way he was since she was using the money she made off his last repair job to cover it.

Gracia took out the bib necklace. The centerpiece of the necklace was a full moon made of a glossy pale blue moonstone whose adularescence was exquisite as it caught the light. Around it in the bib were silver stars inlaid with iolite, tourmaline, topaz, and pearl. The star burst earrings, with their moonstone centers, complimented them. Gracia gasped softly. "This is beautiful."

"I know and after the dance, I have no idea where I'll wear it. I don't know why I bought it. It's not like I have a place to wear it in Rizenbool," Winry said, almost regretting her impulsive purchase.

"This is one of those pieces that you keep forever and treasure. You'll have other occasions to wear it, Winry." Gracia put the necklace around Winry's neck and steered her toward the mirror. "And it'll be something he never forgets. You wouldn't think men notice such things but they do."

Winry didn't correct her hostess. She had no doubts Mr. Hughes noticed. Ed would be another story. She brushed a hand over her throat, the moonstone shimmering as if it held a ghost within it. "It is beautiful, isn't it?"

"Very."

Winry fingered the hoops of silver and gold running up and down her ears. Ed had bought her several of the earrings. She half wondered sometimes if she hadn't gotten so many piercings just to keep as much of him with her as possible. "I'll take all these out and just wear the star bursts."

"It'll look very classy," Gracia said, squeezing Winry's shoulders.

The younger girl smiled and took the necklace off returning it to its box. "Thanks. Well, I promised Elicia I'd play hide and seek with her. I'd better keep up my end of the bargain."

Gracia laughed. "Just don't let her wear you out."

Gracia watched Winry playing with her daughter then retreated into the study to pick up her phone. "Maes...no, sweetheart, everything's fine...Elicia is playing with Winry. I want you to do me a favor, love. Stop at Uncommon Adornments and find some moonstone cufflinks for Ed's dress uniform, preferably star motif if you can find them. Thanks, love. I'll see you soon." She smiled at the phone knowing how lucky she was to have a devoted man like Maes. She wondered if the young ladies in the next room would be so lucky in the future.

X X X

"I heard Havoc talking about you today, Brother," Al said slyly.

Edward looked up from stuffing his face, his appetite back in full force. "What?"

"About your dance lessons...something about bruises."

Ed glared around the mess hall but Havoc was nowhere to be seen. "How does he know?"

"I think all of Central knows, Brother." Al couldn't quite keep the amusement out of his voice.

Ed scowled and tucked back into his dinner. "Not funny, Al. Hawkeye has a crop and she's fast with that thing."

"Did you learn anything?"

He rubbed his bruised thigh. "How to dodge."

"That's not what I mean."

Ed smirked. "I think I can handle a slow dance without maiming anyone."

Al leaned his big elbows on the table. "So what color is Winry's dress, Brother?"

Ed shrugged. "How would I know?"

"How will you buy her a corsage if you don't know?" Al asked.

Ed paused mid-chew. "Huh?"

"You know, a corsage. You have to buy her flowers, Brother," Al said innocently all the while mentally wagging his head at Ed's total lack of social graces.

"Oh damn." Edward stabbed the roast beef viciously. "Flowers? I have to buy flowers, too?" Ed slipped on his best put-upon look.

"And they can't clash with her dress," Al reminded him.

Ed sighed. "Great, I'll be eye level with a passel of pansies."

"Don't be cheap, Brother," Al scolded. "You can get her one that ties around her wrist."

"Why? Isn't it enough that I'm there in a dress uniform?" Ed grumbled then gave Al the dim eye. How'd Al know about all this stuff anyhow? "Don't look at me like that, Al."

"I'm not looking at you like anything, Brother," Al said, not adding that he couldn't at any rate. "Colonel Mustang could help you...or Lieutenant Colonel Hughes," he added hastily, seeing Ed's look becoming more toxic.

"Fine, I'll ask her what color her dress is and I'll buy her flowers." Ed stuffed some beef into his mouth.

"You might want to think about not doing that at the party, Brother," Al said hesitantly.

"Now what?" Ed slapped his fork down.

"Eating like that. Mother would send you to your room if your table manners were this bad," Al said, wanting his brother to look good at the ball. Ed needed someone to look after him, after all.

Ed's face twisted up. "That's just mean, Al."

"It's true," Al insisted. "Winry will not appreciate you stuffing your face like you've never seen food before. I know you have better manners than this."

"Fine. I'll be the model of decorum, happy now?" Ed snapped. "Maybe you want to go in my place."

Al mentally bit his lip, knowing how hurt he felt couldn't show on his face. It didn't have to. Ed knew. His amber eyes dropped.

"Sorry, Al," Ed said and meant it.

"It's okay, Brother."

Ed shook his head. "No, it's not. Sorry."

"I know you didn't mean it. And I'm sorry for pushing," Al said. "It's just I don't want you or Winry to be disappointed."

Ed smiled slightly. "I know."

"So...what are you going to do with your hair, Brother?" Al ventured.

Ed's eyes narrowed. "Girls worry about their hair, Al. Guys just...they're guys. They don't have to."

"Whatever you say, Brother," Al replied, innocently.

Ed ran a hand over his braid. "Damn."


	4. Dinner and Danger

Chapter Four

Winry felt like she had swallowed a forest's worth of butterflies. What if Ed was still in a grumpy mood about all of this? What if he didn't like her dress? What if she dropped something on her dress? Maybe she shouldn't eat. Maybe she should fake a fever. She jumped, feeling a hand on her back.

"Easy, sweetie," Gracia said, smiling at the girl's nervousness. "It'll all be just fine. You're beautiful. The boy will notice."

"Better put your coats on ladies, even if it is a shame to cover up such beauty," Hughes said, showering them with proud looks. "I see the car arriving and I can't wait to show you both off."

Gracia and Winry helped each other into their overcoats gingerly, mindful of hair, jewelry and outfits that didn't dare wrinkle or muss until the grand unveiling. Winry cautiously tucked the delicate flowers pinned to Gracia's dress under her coat. She smiled at the woman. Gracia looked so pretty with her hair decorated with a pearl studded spray of silver. Winry was grateful that Mr. Hughes was such a shutterbug. He already had taken copious pictures of her and Gracia - and she had taken several of the couple - which was a good thing. No one in Rizenbool would believe her if she told them about this party. Not matter what else happened, she knew she was beautiful going into this. That was important, right? What did she have to be nervous about? So why did she feel like her bladder was going to pop even though she had just gone five minutes ago?

All bundled up and ready to go, Winry regretted that Al wouldn't really get to see her dress but she liked that Ed would have to wait and wonder. She could hear Al clanking along up the well-cleaned walk. She was surprised when the brothers came through the door. Did Ed actually look nervous? It had to be her imagination. Edward Elric never seemed to get nervous. His amber eyes widened seeing her and a ghost of a smile flitted across his face. Those eyes roamed over her hair. Riza's hairdresser had done a beautiful job, Winry thought. The sides of her hair had been braided with a string of fake pearls and wrapped around her head like a crown. The rest of her hair had been laborious curled into a mass of ringlets that spilled down her back.

"Your hair looks really nice, Winry," Ed said then turned to Gracia, as if unsure including her would dilute his praise to Winry. "You, too, Mrs. Hughes."

"They look like angels," Hughes said, heading over to an interior door. "Speaking of angels, Elicia, Al's here." After bellowing for his daughter, Hughes handed Al a piece of paper. "All the phone numbers to the hall are on there in case anything happens, Al, and dinner is already made so you just have to finish baking it for her. Gracia wrote out all the instructions."

"Okay, sir," Al replied.

"And we wrote down her bed time for you, too, Al," Gracia put in. "Don't let Daddy's Little Angel tell you its anything else." She raised her eyebrows meaningfully at her husband, who gave her a mock-pout in return.

"I won't, ma'am," Al promised enthusiastically.

"Al!" Elicia squealed, popping out of the living room. "I'm coloring. Come color."

"Okay. Have fun tonight, everyone." Al followed the girl. He turned when he got to the doorway, beckoning. "Winry?"

She went over to him, looking up expectantly. "Yes, Al?"

He leaned over and whispered, "Edward's really nervous."

Winry cast a glance over her shoulder at the alchemist. That made her feel infinitely better. If Ed was actually nervous, it meant he was finally taking this seriously. She smiled up at Al. "Good."

"I've told him to be on his best behavior. Luckily, you know what that means..."Al sighed with a wag of his head. "And you do look beautiful, Winry."

She touched his arm. "Thanks, Al."

"Brother," Al said, sharply. "Don't forget."

Ed's eyes narrowed. "What?"

Al patted his hip and realization dawned in Ed's eyes. "Oh, right." Ed reached into his overcoat and pulled out a small box. "They're for you, Winry...only I don't know where they go now that you have your coat on."

Winry went over and peeked inside. "They're wonderful flowers, Ed."

"You can put them on when you get to the hall, Winry," Gracia suggested.

"Thanks for remembering, Ed," she said though she suspected she should be thanking Al.

They said their goodbyes to Al and Elicia - Gracia having to prod her husband along after the fourth goodnight kiss to his daughter - and they all piled into the waiting car. Winry sat next to Ed, wondering where to put her hands. They wanted to wander everywhere and Ed looked as antsy as she felt. Mrs. Hughes gave her another reassuring smile.

"You'll both have a lovely time," she predicted, patting Winry's shoulder.

"Wait to you see the spread they have. We'll be too stuffed to move for hours," Hughes said with a wide grin. "Some of us might be safer that way."

Ed gave Hughes an evil look. "I'm safer now."

"I heard they tried to teach you to dance." Winry smiled.

Ed's lips fell into a huge pout, seeing everyone teasing him. "I did it for you."

"And I appreciate it...and I've learned Mrs. Hughes and Lieutenant Hawkeye are right," Winry said, patting his hand.

Ed's brow knit. "About what?"

She flashed a happy cat smile at him. "Ohhhh, nothing."

Ed scowled, knowing she was laughing at him but he wasn't sure why.

Hughes laughed. "Once they know they can make you do anything they want, Ed, there's no use in fighting it. Just accept that you're theirs."

Ed opened his mouth then closed it with a snap. His gaze slid over to Winry. "Have you gotten any more merciful since you hit me in the head with the wrench?"

"Guess you'll just have to find out for yourself." Winry smiled sweetly, relaxing back as much as she dared, afraid of wrinkling her dress. Lower lip trembling, Ed looked plaintively at Hughes but he was busy cooing at his wife. Winry's fingers snaked out and captured his real hand. Ed jumped a little, surprised that she had done that. Deciding he liked it, he smiled down at their entwined fingers, then squeezed her hand gently. Winry reached over and touched a soft lock of hair that tumbled down to frame his face. "You did something different with your hair. I'm not sure I ever said it, but I like it long," she said, softly.

"Thanks." He blushed shyly.

She snuggled in a little closer then realized Mr. Hughes was smiling at her and Ed. She grinned back shyly. Winry wondered if Ed knew that he had picked up a sort of surrogate father in the lieutenant colonel. It felt very warm and cozy inside the car, a happy prelude to the ball.

Even though Winry had helped with the preparations, she was awestruck by the hall. The decorators had turned it into a place worthy of a king. Flowers, ribbons and decorations festooned every surface and column. The air was spicy and sweet. She felt like a princess. Colonel Mustang was at the coat check when they arrived. She didn't know the petite blue-eyed blonde with him but she was glad for Lieutenant Hawkeye's sake that he hadn't invited Bryony Draken.

"Hughes, Gracia, nice to see, you," he said graciously then his eyes flicked over to Ed, a wicked smile hiding in the corners of his lips. "Miss Rockbell, it looks like you managed to temper Fullmetal a little."

"Until you wind him up, sir," she replied brightly and he smirked. Winry could feel Ed tensing. If he had one eruption of ill manners at any point this evening, she'd flatten him.

"Roy excels at it," Hughes said jovially, taking his wife's coat.

"Miss Rockbell, I'd like you to meet Miss Kathryn Armstrong." Mustang put a hand on the shapely blonde's back.

"Oh, hi. Are you related to the Major?" Winry asked, unbuttoning her coat. "I'm Winry."

Kathryn smiled. "Alex Louis is my brother. I came in to see him for the holidays and the Colonel was good enough to invite me to the party. My brother said there will be a lot of interesting people here."

"That's nice," Winry said, taking off her coat and handing it to the coat check girl. Hearing a strange noise beside her, Winry looked at Ed. He seemed to be utterly mesmerized by something. It took a moment for her to realize he was captivated by her. His eyes roved over her neck then down over her body but she wasn't sure if he was fixating on velvet and silk or exposed pale flesh. She decided it didn't matter

"I think Edward approves," Roy said to her, a knowing smile on his face.

Ed snapped out of it at that. "Winry, you look so...you're beautiful. I didn't dream..." He shut up as if sensing he might be verging into dangerous ground. He touched her shoulder. "I'm the luckiest guy here."

She smiled broadly. "Thank you."

"Ed," Hughes broke in softly as Ed started to turn over his coat. "Flowers."

"Oh, damn, right, thanks." Ed put his coat on the counter and dug out the corsage of his pocket.

Winry caught her bottom lip between her teeth. Ed had done a wonderful job in picking it out, tiny blue roses and silvery-white fragrant blossoms with a deep blue ribbon. "It's perfect," she breathed.

Ed just sighed, looking so relieved that she liked it. He tried to tie it onto her wrist but his hand was shaking. He glanced up and saw the adults had moved off to give them some privacy. He managed to tie it onto her strong wrist.

Winry lifted her wrist to her nose. "It smells so good."

"So do you," he whispered, drinking in her perfume.

"Thanks." She slipped her hand into his gloved one. "We'd better go with the others."

Ed nodded. "There's Riza and Havoc."

Mustang paused at that announcement. Everyone waited for their friends to catch up with them. Winry couldn't wait to see Riza's dress but she wouldn't have expected the brilliantly red silk halter topped gown that wrapped around the Lieutenant's bared neck and plunged to her navel, corseted with red ribbons. The skirt hugged her knees then flared out to the black braided leather strapped shoes with their incredibly high heels and jeweled sun burst cabochons over her instep. Winry thought Havoc and Mustang's eyes were going to fall out they were so big. She glanced over at Ed then with one finger pushed his slack jaw up.

"Try not to drool on yourself, Edward," she said tartly, tapping his chin.

"Sorry." Ed's cheek's colored. "It's just...that's an amazing dress."

"I can't argue that." Winry glanced down at herself as if to judge herself against Riza.

Ed touched her arm. "I like yours better."

Winry couldn't help the light feeling that overtook her. "Thank you, Ed."

"We're sitting at the Colonel's table," Gracia interrupted them.

"Perfect," Ed mumbled under his breath.

"Be good," Winry hissed, hoping she wouldn't have to take the time to explain why Ed needed to hold his temper.

"I promise," Ed said, his eyes trailing after Riza. Winry noticed that Ed's gaze wasn't the only one glued to Hawkeye's backside. She wasn't sure how Mustang and Havoc were able to see where they were walking. Even Hughes' eyes flicked over for a quick look. So this is what Deiene had meant about boys. Deiene was Nelly's older cousin but the girl didn't mind if Nelly and her friends hung out with her some times. Most of what Winry knew about boys and sex had come from Deiene's exploits. "Don't take this wrong, Winry, but as pretty as Hawkeye's shoes are, I'm glad you didn't decide to wear something like them."

Winry laughed lightly. "I weighed the options and came to two conclusions. I couldn't walk in something like those shoes, and you'd need to stand on a box if I did."

Ed scowled. "Okay, that's not fair, short jokes after I promised to be good."

"Not a joke, just fact. Now if I said, if I had your experience in wearing um...thick soled boots, then I'd be able to wear heels like Riza's, that would be a joke." Winry smirked at him.

"That is really unfair," he moaned but Winry saw he was almost smiling.

"I'm sure I'll make it up to you somewhere along the line." Winry paused in the doorway, realizing Ed had done so as well.

"Wow," he said under his breath, taking in the enormous banquet hall that opened to the dance halls beyond. "Did you help with this?"

Winry shook her head. "This wasn't even done when I was here last. All my contributions are in the ballroom…and there." She pointed to the punch fountain that bubbled happily along one wall, artfully displayed along with flowers, candles and other holiday decorations. The tables all had matching centerpieces.

"Any idea where our table is in all of this?" he asked, softly.

"Follow Colonel Mustang," she suggested, figuring he would know.

They followed Mustang and the Hughes to a table near the front of the room. Winry and Ed didn't need to be told that the big table was for King Bradley and his entourage. They were uncomfortably close to the head table, probably thanks to Mustang. Riza and Havoc were one table over. Ed pulled out Winry's chair for her close to Riza at the next table, and right next to Gracia.

Riza leaned over her chair. "So was he?"

"Speechless for several long moments," Winry assured her and Ed glared at them then his eyes widened and his mouth took on a hungry look.

"Who's that with Major Armstrong?" he asked throatily, nodding at the tall, buxom woman in a dress white as snow. Strapless, the gown was ruched in with a silver brooch between her ample breasts and a waterfall of ruffles spilled down it all the way to her feet. A spray of crystals in a long loose tail caught her white-gold mane.

"That's Lowenna Gaims," Havoc offered, with an appreciative ogle of his own. "She owns the brewery in town."

"She's…." Ed trailed off, giving the impression his tongue was hanging out.

"I know," Havoc said, nodding his head.

"Now that you're actually realizing women exist, Fullmetal, try not to overdose on them," Mustang said with a wide smirk, patting the boy's shoulder.

"Besides, you need a net just to date Winry. If you so much as looked at a cloud-scraper like Miss Gaims, you'd need climbing gear," Havoc added.

Ed's fist clenched, gears whining. "See how good I'm being?" he asked Winry through gritted teeth.

"I'm very proud of you," Winry replied with a smile.

"And she's plotting how best to run to safety when all the suppressed attitude makes the top of your head explode, Fullmetal." Mustang's smirk broadened.

"I'm even going to ignore that," Ed said, his jaw clenching tighter.

"Relax your hand before you pop a rivet," Winry replied, nudging him. "Gracia, do you know when dinner starts?"

"Pretty soon, dear. Maybe once they're busy eating, the men will stop teasing poor Edward." Gracia gave all the men the dim eye including her innocent husband.

"I'm sure we will," Mustang said, running a hand through his dark hair, fluffing it. "Until the music starts."

"And you give me looks when I call him a bastard," Ed said to Winry, with a 'see what I endure?' look on his face.

"It's because he knows you'll take the bait. When he makes you cut your hair and wear the uniform, then come cry to me," Winry said and Ed's eyes widened as if he had never considered that.

"She's a smart girl, Edward. I'd be careful to make sure she doesn't get away from you," Mustang said then saw Bradley entering the room. "Maes." He nodded toward the Fuhrer. He and Hughes migrated over that way while Armstrong and his date joined Ed and the ladies at the table. Armstrong made the introductions for Lowenna and complimented Winry profusely, leaving the girl with a heady blush.

"He's very handsome," Katryn sighed, her eyes on King Bradley.

Lowenna nodded, her eyes sweeping over Bradley's form. "You can't underestimate the power of nice broad shoulders."

"See," Winry whispered to a shocked Ed. "Told you so."

"I noticed." Ed rolled his eyes at Lowenna, still stunned that Major Armstrong had such a lovely woman on his arm.

"And Major, sir, I'm sorry about the other day. Someone needed to be taught a lesson." Winry lightly elbowed Ed.

"A good demonstration is often the best teacher," Armstrong agreed, graciously.

"Does it count at all that I learned my lesson?" Ed moaned, picking at the gold braid on his uniform.

"And he even took dance lessons," Riza offered from her table. "But he isn't a prodigy at everything."

"Maybe if you whipped me less," Ed grumbled but no one looked surprised since tales of Ed's training had grown to epic proportions. Lowenna and Katryn didn't appear to hear what he said.

"Then you'd never learn," she replied, her red lips parting in a wide smile.

Winry listened to Ed banter back and forth with Riza, Havoc and Armstrong while half hearing the low buzz of Gracia, Lowenna and Katryn picking out King Bradley's attractive points and contrasting them to the men they were with. Winry was getting the idea that Katryn had only come to the ball with Mustang so she could spend time with her brother and window shop for other men. She didn't seem to think Mustang was handsome. Winry wasn't sure she agreed.

Her world suddenly narrowed to a wash of inky silk sheathing pert little breasts and a lean form so tightly that Winry wasn't sure how the girl walked. The swell of ruffled cloth at the ankle had to be the only thing freeing Selena to move. Winry didn't recognize the soldier the girl was with. Selena caught her eye and gave her that horrible little superior look of her. Winry tried to give one back. She was not going to let this girl take Ed from her.

Riza had stopped talking and Winry followed her gaze to Bradley's table. Bryony Draken was dressed to ensure every man looked at her in her emerald dress with crystals running along the straps and a bodice key holed for maximum viewing. The skirt was slit high and Winry knew Ed had noticed both women by now. She leaned in and whispered, "You're proving Mr. Mustang right."

His head whipped around so fast their noses clashed. Ed sat back then leaned forward again and put his lips close to her ear. "Sorry." He hovered in close for a moment and Winry thought he'd kiss her but instead Ed reached for a glass of water. "It's reflex."

Winry snorted. "I know all the human reflexes, Edward. That's not one of them, though you couldn't tell it by the way all of you men are acting."

Ed shrugged, his eyes now on a waiter who came and set little plates of crystallized fruit and powered flower petals on every plate. "Is that food?" he whispered to Winry, excitement on his face.

"I think so," she said, watching Mrs. Hughes and Katryn starting in on the artful little arrays. The men folk were heading back to the tables. "Who is that older man with Bryony?"

Ed squinted at the man's ranking. "No idea, some brigadier general. Don't know who's with Selena either but she doesn't look happy to be with him."

"No, she wanted to come with you," Winry said bitterly, hating herself for letting it slip out.

"I wouldn't have enjoyed that," Ed said and that made her feel better. He put a flower petal on his tongue, not sure what he was meant to do with it. As his hand moved, the light caught his cufflinks, drawing Winry's attention to them.

She took his hand for a closer look. "Starburst. How did you know?"

Ed swallowed the petal. "The Lieutenant Colonel gave them to me."

Winry smiled over at Gracia and mouthed, 'thank you.' The older woman smiled back.

"That necklace is beautiful, Winry. You picked it out yourself?" Ed's eyes went to her throat.

She decided to ignore the implication she wouldn't have taste enough for that. "I remembered all the times you, Al and I would look at the stars back home and it made me feel so good inside that I had to have it." She liked the way Ed's face softened as she told him why she loved the necklace. "I didn't charge it to you."

Ed ran a living finger over the stones around her neck. "I wouldn't have minded. It's beautiful." His amber eyes flicked up to meet hers. "Those times…" Ed licked his lips. "they meant a lot to me and Al, too."

Winry wished they were alone at the table. She wanted to kiss him badly just then and couldn't work up the nerve with everyone around them. A waiter with wine glasses interrupted those warming thoughts.

"Not for them," Hughes said as the waiter went to place wine glasses down in front of her and Ed. "Sorry, kids, but you're too young. You'll have to make do with water."

"That's okay, Mr. Hughes," Winry said. "So long as it isn't milk, Ed will live."

"Milk is evil," he assured her, nibbling on a crystallized berry.

"Yes, Ed, I know. You take as good of care of your living parts as you do your automail. It's a wonder you don't just collapse in a heap." She smiled at him and he snorted, sneaking a berry off her plate.

If he was hungry, he didn't have to wait long. Winry didn't know there could be this much food at one setting. Gracia explained that the appetizers were matched to whatever entrée they had selected on their invitations. She and Ed mostly talked about old times and the adults buzzed about whatever was going on in their lives, while the food swirled around them.

Winry had a creamy, almost liquid, cheese in a puff pastry as her hot appetizer while Ed was served sweet mollusks wrapped in bacon. They both traded bites back and forth. Cold appetizers of melon wrapped with smoked ham for her and smoked fish for him proved to be almost too much food already. She watched Hughes and Mustang eating the thinly sliced raw beef while Ed up eyed that treat. She barely picked at the salad loaded with berries and nuts for fear she'd never make it to the seafood-stuffed chicken dinner. She stole a few shrimp from Ed's plate, which was covered with shrimp and rare, peppered beef with pungent horseradish sauce. Venison with wild berries made a feast for both Armstrong and his sister. By the time the desserts were served, Winry thought she'd explode. That didn't stop her from eating the hand painted chocolate boxes they were all given and she traded half her chocolate cake packed with raspberries and raspberry liqueur for Ed's butterscotch and rum soaked cake.

"I don't think I can move," Ed said softly, almost surprised that something had satiated his hunger.

"I can barely breathe," Winry said, putting a hand on her velvet-clad belly. "But if I died now, I'd die happy."

"Next comes the less stimulating part," Mustang said, leaning back in his chair. "All the holiday wishes from the Fuhrer and his delegates. It'll give us time to settle the meal before the music starts. Then Ed can show you what he learned. I hope you don't bruise easy, Miss Rockbell."

She smiled. "I'll be careful, sir."

"When this is over, I am so going to get that…" Ed said but hushed when she put a hand on his knee. His eyes tracked her hand as if wondering what was so entrancing about that touch. She slipped her hand away, wondering the same thing herself.

Mustang wasn't wrong about the rather boring, if sweet, holiday reminiscing that dragged on for over an hour. Winry started to feel both a little sleepy and a little comfortable with being with Ed. He was on his very best behavior – better than she had ever seen – and she was feeling confident about herself. Nothing would ruin this night. Well, until the Fuhrer announced that all the ranking officers would join him on the main ballroom dance floor for the first dance.

"What?" Ed whimpered, his eyes the size of crown jewels. "No one told me about this."

"Because we knew you'd whine," Mustang said, holding his hand out to Katryn.

"You can relax, Ed, it's the slow dance, the one you concentrated on. That's why I suggested Gracia start you there," Hughes added, slipping his arm around his wife.

Ed held out a hand to Winry then whispered as they headed for the ballroom, "I apologize now. I'm not very good at this."

"We'll be fine," she assured him.

Bradley and the woman he was escorting stepped out onto the dance floor first and slowly the officers trickled after them. Winry found out Ed wasn't lying. He wasn't very good but he was trying. And it felt good being tucked into his arms even if she was taller than him in her heels. Gracia smiled at them as she and Hughes glided by gracefully and mouthed something that might have been 'kiss him,' but Winry wasn't sure. She figured if she tried now, Ed would trip in shock and start a chain reaction.

Ed was just glad he hadn't tramped on Winry's feet in the first five beats. Maybe it was because he had a nice view down her bodice and he was too spellbound to be nervous. He glanced up to see Mustang smirked at him over Kathryn's shoulder. The older alchemist mouthed 'kiss her.' Ed looked at Winry, considered it, wanted it, but only managed to turn ruby red. He heard Mustang say clear as day, 'the boy's too shy,' to Hughes as the two older men danced their partners around with skill that made Ed jealous. Ed gazed into Winry's eyes and felt that desire to kiss her welling but it went to war with his shyness. He was suddenly all too aware that he had his automail hand on her waist, that he couldn't really feel her and all she was feeling was metal and he felt ashamed. He knew it was ridiculous. Winry wouldn't care but it killed the desire in him.

When the song was over, Ed steered her very quickly off the floor. He looked up, hearing a rumble as the snow machine churned to life, spitting 'snow' out over some potted trees along one side of the dance hall. Dancers could enter a little dance circle if they wanted to move through the snow. Across the dance hall, a curtain opened to reveal the revolving dance floor.

"You did a great job with this, Winry," he said, his head twisting back and forth to take it all in.

"Thanks, Ed." She squeezed his hand. "The dance was nice. You didn't do so bad."

"Didn't do so good either but I didn't break anything so that's a plus." Ed looked around some more and saw there were more tables in this room and Gracia and Riza were busy claiming one of them. Gracia waved them over.

"We're taking this table for dance breaks," Gracia explained, setting her purse down. "The waiter will be bringing drinks over."

"Okay, we can sit and wait for them," Winry offered and Ed sighed with relief. "We can talk some more, Ed. You and I barely have a chance to do that any more and I'm enjoying it."

Ed pulled out a chair for her as the older women went back out on the dance floor. He noticed it didn't take long for Mustang to exchange Katryn for Riza while Havoc had found Maria Ross. Katryn was being introduced to King Bradley by her brother and Ed saw the Draken sisters were still corralled by their dates. He felt relieved by that. "I'm sorry I'm not more fun, Winry."

"You're fun, Ed," she assured him. "I'm having a good time. I didn't expect to dance to every tune."

"Good." Ed looked at his gloved hand. Why hadn't he found a way out of this? If he got gloomy, Winry wouldn't have a good time. And his poor brother, having to miss out on everything, it really hurt.

"Al and Elicia are probably having a lot of fun staying up past her bed time," Winry said, knowing what he was thinking about.

He smiled softly. Winry knew him so well. That was one of the reasons she was a joy to him. "I know. I just wish…you know what I wish. I promised myself I wouldn't go into that tonight."

"Good, Ed," she said, decisively. "Not that I don't want to hear it because you know I love Al, too, but you need to forgive yourself even for only a night."

Ed tugged at his ponytail. "Thanks, Winry." He tried to look happier. "I promise, I will dance with you more tonight," he added as the waiter came over.

"Colonel Mustang's table?" he asked. "Or Lieutenant Colonel Hughes?"

"There and there," Ed said, pointing to the purses left behind on the seats.

The waiter left the fluted wine glasses for the officers and their ladies. Ed got a feral look in his eye and reached over to snag Mustang and Hawkeye's drinks. He handed a glass to Winry. He looked at the amber liquid. "What Mustang doesn't know, won't hurt?"

"I've always wanted to try wine." Winry sipped the sweet alcohol, smiling. "Ooo, that's good."

"Yes, it is." Ed downed his glass hurriedly.

"I don't think you're supposed to gulp it, Ed," Winry chided.

He shrugged. "Don't want Mustang to catch me."

Winry considered that then drained her glass. "Delicious, but we can't keep stealing it all night. I need to use the ladies room and then I'll bring us back some nice, safe punch."

"Sounds good."

Ed watched as Winry headed out. As if sensing one of their own leaving the flock, Riza and Gracia broke away from their men and followed her. Ed had seen this phenomenon before but he still had no idea why women needed to use the toilets en masse or what they did in there that took so long. He had ideas but he didn't dare ask.

"Edward."

Hearing the soft feminine voice, Ed turned and looked into deep sloe eyes. "Selena," he said nervously.

"Dance with me, Ed."

"I'm not very good at it, Selena," he hedged. He didn't want to be rude to his research assistant but Winry wouldn't like him dancing with Selena. He couldn't help himself. Ed let his gaze wander over her form.

"You looked fine during the King's dance," she argued, holding out her hand.

Ed decided he couldn't afford to irritate his assistant and what was one dance? Even Hughes was dancing with Armstrong's date at this point while Gracia partnered Strongarm himself. At least the music was still in the slow, one-two-three beat that he knew best how to move to. Selena pressed up tight against him as they moved. He didn't know how to tell her it was distracting. He was afraid he'd step on her and the way her breasts and hips felt against him was doing strange and wonderful things to him. All too late, Ed realized he was in trouble.

"You survived your first dance with the little menace," Riza said, checking her elaborate hairdo in the rest room mirror. Winry didn't want to know how long it had taken to arrange. Riza's hair had been rolled into many little coils then herringboned over the back of her head.

"You and Gracia did pretty good in making Ed manageable out there," Winry said, giving the color of her lips a critical look.

"He's such a stubborn young man," Gracia said, glancing at Winry from her reflection in the mirror. "I know he wanted to learn but yet was so convinced he couldn't."

"That's Ed all over. When it's something he really wants, nothing stops him but if it's something he has to do and doesn't want to, watch out." Winry smiled. "I'm just glad he danced at least once."

"I should have brought you my crop." Riza smiled viciously.

"You mean that wasn't a joke?" Winry asked, wide-eyed and Riza's grin broadened as she shook her head. Winry had a better appreciation of what Ed had done for her.

"It's not very nice," Gracia said, touching her shoulder. "But sometimes stern discipline is needed. Especially in one as stubborn as Edward Elric."

"Speaking of which, I'd best get back out there before the Colonel gets himself into mischief," Riza said, heading out of the rest room.

"Good luck bringing that man to heel," Gracia said, following her. "And same to you, Winry. Ed's a little handful."

"I know but I've always known that. We grew up together after all. I can handle his faults," Winry assured her.

"That's key," Riza said with a nod.

"She's right," Gracia said, resting a hand on Winry's shoulder. "It's one thing to love the good points about a man but when you can love him in spite of his faults, then you know you have something real."

Winry pressed her finger to her lips, thinking on that. Was she that in love with Ed? It was a scary thought. She watched the older women head back to find their men. She went to fill two punch glasses for her and Ed, feeling so elated by the night. It was more special than she could have hoped.

"I have to say, I'm a little surprised you brought one of the workers to the ball," Selena said, steering him instead of the other way around.

"Winry's my oldest and best friend and she's not a worker," he said, wondering how to get off the dance floor without making a scene. He didn't like the way she talked about Winry. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Hawkeye glaring at Mustang for dancing with the other Draken sister. Well, at least he wouldn't be the only one in trouble.

"Yes, well, a man in your position needs to think of who he's being seen with," she said, giving him a wise look as she squeezed his hip.

Ed's lips thinned. No one insulted Winry around him. He started for the side of the room but couldn't quite do it without barreling through other dancers and he knew Winry would be humiliated if he made an ass of himself. "The Rockbells are renowned surgeons and automail experts. They're so good that Winry was asked here specifically by the Fuhrer," Ed said not really sure of that but if Mustang had authorized her involvement, it was a good bet. "I'm very happy with my choice of partner."

"I'm sorry to hear you say that. I had such hopes for you, Edward," Selena said, letting him retreat a little as she danced them to the sidelines. He couldn't walk off, no matter how much he wanted to. "You have such potential."

"I'm glad you think so but I'm not who you think I am, Selena. I'm not the kind of boyfriend who'll remember important dates or take you to all the right places. I'm the one who's never here. The one who's always in danger. I'm not right for you."

She smiled at him. "You underestimate yourself and me." Her eyes sparked almost maliciously. Ed wondered what she was thinking then she was on him, instantly her lips sealed to his. Her tongue snaked into his mouth, taking him utterly by surprised, so much so there was no sense of pleasure in this at first. An indescribable feeling swept over him as she sucked on his tongue. Somehow, Ed heard a painful sound behind. He pulled away from Selena, looking over his shoulder. To his horror, Winry was at their table punch glasses in hand.

"I'm amazed. Your little worker girl got the grease out of her fingernails," Selena said cruelly, tossing her long dark hair back. "Really, they shouldn't let servants attend the ball."

Winry's eyes brimmed with tears as she spun around, running out of the room, glasses still clenched in her hand.

"Winry!" Ed went to go after her but Selena had his automail hand. His glove slipped off as he tugged away.

Dropping his glove, Selena's painted lips fell open as her eyes widened in obvious horror. "What?"

"Didn't you know?" he sneered, snagging the fallen glove. "That's why they call me Fullmetal. Half my limbs are automail." He wiggled his silvery fingers at her. "Didn't you ever wonder why you never saw me in short sleeves or without my gloves? Still want me, Selena?" Ed threw back his hair and shoulders in one smooth, almost arrogant move. "No one wants to look at this, except maybe Winry. She made me. I'm her work of art."

"Freak," Selena hissed, whipping around and heading off, presumably for the first whole eligible bachelor of rank she could find.

"Ed, what's wrong?" Hughes asked as he escorted Gracia back to her seat.

Ed's chest felt tight. How could things have gone so horribly wrong? "Selena called Winry names right after she kissed me. Winry saw it. I have to find her."

"I'd suggest you hurry," Hughes said with a grim look.

Ed took off.


	5. The Hidden Truth about Punch

Chapter Five

Winry didn't realize that she still had the punch glasses until she was outside. She thought about tossing them against the half wall of the long stone porch that encircled the front and side of the building. She could pretend the glasses were Ed's head. Instead she just set them on the half wall and looked out over the real snow that blanketed the city. Winry couldn't appreciate the natural beauty. She didn't even feel the cold. She wanted to cry but if she started now, she wouldn't stop and she would just be embarrassed later.

How could he? She was only gone for five minutes and he was kissing that hateful little monster. Did he really want to be here with Selena? Had Ed only asked her because she had embarrassed him in front of Mustang and the others? Had he tried to learn to dance for someone other than her? She didn't know she could hurt like this.

Her heart hammered. All the food sat in her stomach like lead weights. She felt like being sick and she entertained the thoughts of actually hating Edward. Al would be so disappointed if she told him what his brother had done. She wanted to hurt Edward just so he'd understand. He was the first boy she had ever liked and he had done this to her on their first real date.

Something heavy, wool and warm suddenly draped around her shoulders. Winry was so wrapped up in her misery she had missed the soft whine of Ed's automail. She tossed his dress coat off of her, refusing to look at him. "Go away."

Ed picked up his uniform coat and put it over her again. "You're cold."

She whipped around, barely stopping herself from decking him. "I'm furious."

"You should be and I'm sorry. Winry, I had no idea she'd…I'm just sorry." Ed's voice sounded so broken that she lost some of her ire. His amber eyes were filled with a deep hurt of their own.

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Why did you do it?"

"I didn't. She asked me to dance." Ed tugged nervously at his ponytail. "I didn't want to cause a scene, so I accepted. I was wrong."

"She said she would take you from me and damned if she didn't." Winry's fists clenched and she wanted to use them on Ed or Selena or even herself because she wanted to cry so badly.

"She didn't," Ed assured her, reaching for her.

"I saw you kissing her, Ed," Winry stormed, stepping out of reach.

"No, you saw her kissing me. I was trying to get away from her. She insulted you, even before I knew you were there, she insulted you and I was trying to escape without making a scene. Because if she said one more word about you, everyone would have known there was a problem," he said, grimly.

Winry managed a smile and lost control of a tear or two. "Thank you, Ed, but she'll be back. She has her sights set on you."

"Not any more." Ed flexed his metallic hand then dug out the glove from his pocket to cover it. "She didn't know. She thinks I'm a freak and who wouldn't? I don't imagine most girls want a half silver metal lover."

Winry took his metal hand. "I'm not most girls."

"No, you're not. You're special. And I'm sorry, Winry. I'm new to this. I don't know how to make it up to you," Ed said, sheepishly.

Winry's heart raced, thrilled that he felt like this about her. "That you were upset she was mean to me is a big step closer to making it up."

Ed smiled. "Let's go back inside. I don't want her thinking she's won. I didn't make the wrong choice in bringing my best friend and I told Selena that."

Winry sucked on the bottom of her lip, her eyes shining.

"Aw, what I do? I didn't mean to make you cry, Winry," Ed fretted.

Winry put her arms around his neck. "They're happy tears, Ed. That was so sweet."

"Oh, well good then." Ed hugged her, feeling her nipples brushing against him through the fabric of their clothing. "You're cold. Let's go in." Winry stepped back, losing his dress coat. Ed grabbed for it and managed to lose it but ended up with a handful of breast. He couldn't help himself as he brushed a thumb over her cold-erected nipples. Embarrassed, he jumped back and snatched his coat off the ground, pulling it over his snow-white shirt.

Winry dabbed at her eyes, pretending what had happened hadn't just happened. Ed looked too embarrassed. Maybe she should have told him it felt nice but this wasn't the right time. To cover the awkwardness, Winry picked up the punch glasses. "I got this for us."

Ed took his and sipped. "Fruity." He took a deeper drink. "This is good stuff."

Winry tested it, too, and smiled warmly. "It is. I have to check my make up now," she said as they went back inside. She hoped it hadn't run.

Ed held her drink while she did that, not willing to go back to the table without her. The table had been deserted when they arrived. Winry sat close to him as they sipped punch, not really talking at all. Winry didn't mind. Ed felt warm, well at least part of him. The arm he had slid around her waist radiated cold from being outside but she didn't mind.

"Want more punch?" he asked as both of them made short work of the sweet drink. "If they slow the music down again, I'll try not to maim you on the dance floor."

"I thought Hawkeye tried to train you on the fast waltz," Winry protested, wanting to give it a try.

"Tried is the operative word." He smiled, getting up.

"Okay. Think you can handle the revolving dance floor?" Winry cast a glance over at her handiwork.

Ed paled at the thought. "Uh, no."

"But I can," a deep voice said.

They both looked over and saw King Bradley standing there, Katryn next to him.

"Fullmetal, mind if I steal your lady for a dance?" Bradley asked, looking as if he were truly enjoying himself tonight. Katryn looked a little wistful and not quite ready to let go of her dance partner.

Winry's breath caught. She never dreamed she'd be dancing with the Fuhrer. Ed's smile was broad and almost feral, and she knew he was imagining the same thing as she was; the look on Selena's face when she saw Winry dancing with King Bradley.

"She'd appreciate someone who isn't hazardous to her well being on the dance floor, sir," Ed replied.

"If you'll excuse me, Kathryn." Bradley held out his hand. "My dear." Winry took his hand and let the Fuhrer lead her to the revolving dance floor.

Ed looked over at Katryn. "You don't want to dance, do you?"

Her green eyes danced, her lips quirking up. "With a little sprout like you?"

Ed made a face. "If I wasn't relieved, I'd tell you, you didn't know what you were missing with us little guys."

Katryn laughed, slapping his shoulder. "My brother's warned me about you, Edward Elric."

"Okay, now I'm just frightened. By the way, Havoc's heading your way," Edward warned her. The look on Havoc's face suggested he hadn't quite given up on wooing Kathryn.

She patted his cheek and sailed off before Havoc could make it to her. Ed scanned the crowd, catching Selena's eyes, noticing that she and her sister were watching the Fuhrer dance with Winry. He smirked at her coldly then went to get some more punch. He didn't have time to drink it. Riza snared him and dragged him toward the dance floor. Mustang was dancing with Gracia. Ed didn't see Hughes.

"Are you sure you trust me while you're wearing those heels?" Ed asked dubiously, looking at her amazing, sparkling shoes.

"No, but you know the penalty for missteps." Riza smiled at him as she swept him out onto the floor.

Ed eyed the red silk and the milky globes of flesh that peeked over the corset. "Is there room in there for a crop?"

"Who says I need one?" Riza's eyes twinkled wickedly.

Ed gulped and paid close attention to where his hapless feet were going. Unfortunately, this close to Riza, he was having trouble with where to put his face. He was getting a crick in his neck in his effort to not end up face down between two nice mounds of red silk.

"Watch you don't put out your eyes there, Fullmetal." Mustang laughed as he circled them with Gracia.

"If he wasn't with Gracia, I'd trip him," Ed grumbled, entertaining happy thoughts of what he'd do to Mustang later.

Riza laughed, patted his butt and swung out of his arms and into Roy's. Gracia caught hold of Ed and finished out the dance with him. Ed was too stunned by the feel of a feminine hand on his backside to worry about messing up. He and Gracia danced flawlessly. She and Ed went back to the table. Gracia snagged a handful of the nuts that had been put out on the tables.

"You wouldn't think I'd be hungry but I have such a weakness for spiced nuts," she said as Hughes came over.

He put a hand on his wife's shoulder. "I see Winry's having a good time." He favored Ed with a knowing smile.

Ed nodded, knowing who must have asked the Fuhrer to dance with Winry. "Thank you, sir."

Hughes just smiled more broadly then kissed the top of his wife's head. "I called home, Love. Al says things are fine and that Elicia went to sleep like an angel. It would have been more convincing if I couldn't hear her giggling in the background."

Gracia patted his hand. "That's fine. We'll all sleep in late tomorrow."

"Indeed. Shall we?" Hughes took her hand and led her back out on the floor.

Ed drank punch, his and Winry's, went back for more and helped himself to the nuts. Gracia was right, they were good. Winry came back, a happy expression on her face. She sat down next to him. Ed handed her the punch. "Having fun?"

"Yes," Winry said, a bit of a dreamy tone to her voice. Apparently Mustang was right about girls and dancing or maybe it was Bradley's broad shoulders. "I saw you out there, too."

"I was captured," Ed said, sipping his punch. "Riza touched my butt."

Winry raised her eyebrows. "Really now? Did you like it?"

"There's no safe answer to that," Ed replied, kicking himself for bringing it up. Still, it had felt kind of good.

"No, there's probably not." Winry said, draining her punch. "When I catch my breath, you want to dance some more?"

"I want more punch but yeah," Ed replied.

"This is good stuff," Winry agreed as Riza and Mustang came over to the table to fetch their wine.

"Having fun?" Mustang asked, his dress uniform looking a little disheveled at this point

"Yes," Winry replied brightly. "Ed's promised to not give up on dancing quite yet."

"Well, he hasn't maimed anyone yet." Mustang smirked, taking a sip of wine.

"The night's still young," Ed replied ominously, glaring at his commanding officer. Mustang just laughed. Ed scowled when the music changed to the very fast beat he was sure no one could really dance to. "This stuff again. You can't dance to this."

After shooting Ed a cocky look, Mustang held out a hand to Riza. "Shall we?"

Ed made a face, watching the two of them moving to the insane beat, legs kicking and bodies turning wildly. He had no idea anyone could move that energetically and precisely. "I guess you can dance to that music." He looked over at Winry. "I can't do that."

"I'd be doing emergency maintenance on you if you tried." She laughed, laying a hand on his arm. "Don't worry, I'm pretty sure I can't do that either but they make it look so easy."

Ed's eyes widened, watching Riza whipping in circles as Mustang twirled her. "Says you. I'm sweating just watching them."

"I think that's just because of Riza's dress." Winry grinned.

"Mustang doesn't need his static gloves. That dress is hot enough." Ed replied, his eyes still tracking the red silk.

"Maybe you ought to go get more punch," Winry said tartly, nudging him.

Ed wasn't sure what he had done wrong but he suspected looking at Riza's dress was a no-no. He consoled himself with punch and Winry appeared to have forgiven his wandering eye by the time he got back. They polished off the fresh glasses by the time another slow dance started. Ed obligingly took her out on the floor.

"Is it my imagination or is it getting hot in here? I'm all light headed and it feels…good." Winry smiled at him.

"Not your imagination. I feel the same. Must be the company." He smiled at her, almost tripping over his own two feet.

"I'll go along with that." Winry tucked herself into Ed as much as she could, willing to give up the elegant underarm sweeps she had done with King Bradley. She didn't want to take her nose off on Ed's armpit. It was nice enough just moving with him to the slow steady beat of the music. She didn't need anything fancy.

Ed got another of his 'I can barely see, why did she wear heels ' peeks at Mustang dancing with Riza. He wasn't sure why the Colonel cared but he appeared to be urging him to kiss Winry again. Ed didn't feel so shy this time. He certainly needed to make up for letting Selena put her lips on him and he had wanted to try this practically since he had dropped Al off at the Hugheses. Ed tentatively touched his lips to hers. When Winry tightened her grip on him, Ed grew bolder. He owed a little to Selena since he tried her tongue trick with Winry and she seemed to melt in his arms. In fact, she was pretty good at this. Who had she been practicing with? He had a sudden urge to kick some farm boy's backside.

Winry broke the kiss, and, leaning in close to his ear said, "Let's go sit down." Her lips closed over his earlobe for a moment, startling him.

Sitting down sounded like a good idea simply because he wasn't sure how long he could kiss and keep from crashing into other dancers. He saw Mustang smirking at him as he led Winry off the dance floor. He smirked right back. The Hughes's intercepted them as they got to the table.

"Have you two seen the solarium?" Gracia asked.

"I peeked in when I was working but I haven't had the chance to really look at it," Winry said, a look of longing on her face.

"You must treat yourself to a walk in there. It's like being in the forest. In a few sections, you can look right up at the stars, its such a clear night," Hughes said, wrapping his arms around his wife.

"And the decorators had at it as well. It's just beautiful," Gracia said, leaning back against him.

"Come on, we'll take some pictures of you two there. You won't regret it," Hughes said, grinning.

"Sure, that would be nice," Winry said and Ed nodded. He had time for kissing later, he reasoned. Besides, Winry looked so nice, there couldn't be enough pictures taken. For once, he was happy with Hughes' fetish.

They didn't go too far into the warm solarium. The solarium was a riot of color and scents with all the greenery, flowers, trees and decorations. Even Ed had to admit it was romantic. They allowed the Hugheses to pose them with various flowers and trees and returned the picture-taking favor for them.

Hughes pocketed his camera. "Thanks, kids. Gracia and I are going to call it an early night. Al could probably use rescuing right about now and no matter how much he tires her out, Elicia will still wake up with too much energy."

Ed gave them a worried look. He knew how hard Hughes worked. It was good he was out having fun and Ed didn't want him to think he had to run home. "Are you sure? I know Al really doesn't mind staying with her."

"Oh, we know, but we've had fun and I'm sure there's still a little fun to be had in private," Hughes said, smiling at his wife.

"Maes!" Blushing, she bopped his arm. "He's right though. Winry, dear, you have the key to the front door, right?"

"Yes ma'am, in my purse." Winry tried to hide her smile at Hughes' thinly veiled suggestion.

"Just let yourself in whenever you get home. Don't worry about waking us. We won't hear you," Gracia said, intertwining her fingers with her husband's.

"The Fuhrer's hired a fleet of cars to take everyone home if they want to go, for those not staying here at the hotel," Hughes said. "Just go out front and you'll find someone to bring you home when you're ready."

"Okay, thanks. Have a nice night," Winry said.

When the Hugheses were gone, Ed looked around the solarium and realized he wanted to spend some time alone with Winry here.

"Ed, I need to um, take a break. I'll be back in a few minutes. Why don't you get us some more punch and I'll meet you at the table," Winry said, heading back to fetch her purse.

"Okay." Ed watched her go and knew he had several minutes to kill until she returned. Hitting the rest room sounded like a good plan to him. Finishing fast, he still had no clue what took women so long. He got some more punch and waited at the table for her. He didn't mind waiting. There would be time for the solarium, for being alone. It excited him too much just thinking of it. Winry rejoined him eventually just as he was making his way to the bottom of another of Mustang's wine glasses.

"He's going to kill you if he catches you," Winry warned, wagging a finger.

"I'm not sure Mustang's even still here. I don't see him but in this crowd I guess that doesn't mean much." Ed shrugged. "Would you like to go back to the solarium? We probably didn't even see a third of it. I heard it's really big and pretty but I've never came to see it."

"Somehow I didn't think walking around a giant greenhouse looking at flowers would interest you much, Ed." Her blue eyes danced with excitement.

"With the right company, it does." Ed smiled and Winry returned it generously.

They strolled through the enclosed gardens slowly, not saying much, taking the time to stop and smell the blossoms. Winry was feeling extremely carefree and just a little hyper. Ed couldn't seem to stop smiling. It struck her as odd but she decided she liked it. Smiles looked good on his face. The amber of his eyes lit up. She looked around, hearing a sound. They were deep inside the labyrinthine solarium and she wasn't expecting anyone to be around. She spotted red amongst the tree trunks.

"There's Riza and Roy," she whispered to Ed, squinting between the trees. Riza had her arms around the trunk and Roy was behind her, doing something Winry couldn't quite see. His lips traveled the lieutenant's neck as she moaned softly.

"What is he…oh!" Ed clamped a hand over his mouth.

Winry swallowed a nervous giggle and dragged Ed out of the chamber. Automail had never sounded louder. Once they were at least two chambers away, they both started giggling. "I can't believe we walked in on that," she said, following the path behind a rose hedge.

Ed's face was alive with amusement. "I didn't know you could do that standing up!"

"Deiene said so but none of us believed her. Huh." Winry wondered if her face was as red as Riza's dress. It felt like it. Ed's definitely was.

"Surprise." Ed seemed so amazed, Winry wondered if he wanted to try it. Her heart raced a little at the thought but she knew she wasn't ready for that step.

"Ooo look." Winry pointed to a large flat grassy spot behind the roses. Above it was a wide expanse of glass ceiling with no trees blocking it. Hughes was right. The stars were spectacular there. Ed took off his uniform's jacket and laid it down. Winry sat on it and he sat beside her. "Isn't it pretty?" she asked.

"Very." Ed laid back, looking up. Winry tucked in alongside him. "Are you kinda dizzy too, Winry?"

"A little." She wanted to touch him, to run a finger over his chest but was it too soon? What if she changed her mind about stopping? What if he wouldn't want to stop when she did? "Maybe it's the excitement."

"Maybe it was seeing what we just saw. That's going to haunt me." Ed shuddered.

"Probably fun though," Winry said then giggled. "I can't believe I just said that."

Ed felt inexplicitly relieved. If Winry only thought it might be fun, it meant she didn't know any more than he did. That was less pressure. He turned his gaze away from the stars and kissed her softly. There were great pleasures to be found in the long, warm kisses she gave him. He got a little braver, letting his hands explore her body as hers smoothed their way over him. Ed found one small hitch to this otherwise wonderful experience. He pulled away from her, sitting up.

"Ed, is something wrong?" Winry asked worriedly. She felt electrified and she didn't want this to stop.

"No, this is great only…" He went pink to his roots. "It's just…I know this night isn't ending like it did for Mustang or probably Hughes and I don't expect it to but if we don't stop…"

"Huh? Oh." Winry's eyes flicked down to his tented crotch. "Deiene was right. Boys are easy to over-stimulate."

"Damn." Ed covered his face, shifting his hips uncomfortably.

Winry put her arms around him and kissed his cheek. "It's okay."

"Glad you think so," he muttered, miserably.

"Maybe someday it'll be the right time and place," she whispered, tucking her head against his living shoulder.

Ed swallowed hard, trying not to think about it. They were both thinking of all the hurdles that would have to be jumped before he'd allow himself that much of a life. "Maybe we should go back to the ballroom. Who knew dancing would be less dangerous for me?" Ed laughed, then took a few deep breaths to insure his own self control.

Winry let him give her a hand up. "I wouldn't have put money on it."

They stopped to get more punch and sat down at their deserted table. Winry rested against his real shoulder. "I'm glad you asked me to come, Ed."

"I am, too." He lifted her hand to his lips, kissing her knuckles. "But, really, Armstrong? Were you trying to make me nuts?"

"It worked." She gave him a satisfied look.

"But Armstrong?" Ed persisted as he drank more of the sweet fruity punch.

"Don't you want to know what else might be passed down the line for generations?" She smirked at him.

"No, that would be more disturbing than what we just saw in the solarium," Ed said emphatically. He didn't even want to think of it.

Winry made a wry face. "Probably. It's another slow song."

Ed held out a hand just hoping that when he had her close against him he wouldn't lose that self control.

Roy had waited several minutes for Riza to rejoin the party before he dragged himself out of the solarium, not that he thought they were really fooling anyone. It just didn't pay to be too blatant, something probably better thought of before going into the solarium. He spotted her talking to Havoc, Armstrong, Lowenna and Maria. Roy glanced around and didn't see Edward anywhere. "Anyone know where Edward and Winry are?"

"I just saw them a few minutes ago," Havoc replied, taking a drink of wine. "They're having fun. Edward was laughing his head off."

"Edward?" Riza asked, eyebrows raised.

"Laughing?" Mustang made a face. "Damn, did any of us tell those kids that the punch had three kinds of alcohol in it?"

Big eyes were all around and a lot of negative head shaking.

"Oops." Mustang headed for the table. Luckily Ed and Winry were there, sort of loose limbed and definitely laughing at something. Their eyes were totally glazed and Mustang figured another glass of punch and they'd both be under the table, unconscious.

"We'd better get them home, sir," Riza said, smothering a laugh that wanted to bubble up.

"I'll help," Armstrong added, his biceps twitching.

Mustang shook his head. "No, Fullmetal's my responsibility. I need to get them into a car."

"I'll take Winry home," Riza offered, figuring the girl would not like to be taken home by a man.

Mustang tapped Ed on the shoulder. "Let's go, Edward. It's time to go home."

"Already? I's having fun," he protested.

"You didn't even want to come. The party's almost over. Time to go," Mustang said, hoping he wouldn't have to drag the kid. Riza already had Winry on her feet, a task he didn't envy her when he considered all the high heels involved.

Ed got up and Mustang had to guide him around the table. The couple got the kids to the coat check and helped them into their overcoats. Winry was starting to sag against Riza and Ed was showing signs of a rowdy outburst just waiting to happen.

"I'll help you get her to the car," he said to Riza softly, putting an arm around Winry's waist while keeping a firm grip on Ed's arm just in case he decided to make a run for the ballroom.

"Thanks."

The cold night air appeared to revive the kids a little.

"Where we going?" Winry asked, trying to get down the marble stairs.

"Home," Riza said.

"Not ready to," Ed protested, almost sitting down before Mustang stopped him.

"Sure you are," Mustang told him.

Ed squinted at him. "Who are you?"

"Ed, you know the Flame Alchemist," Riza said, trying hard not to laugh at the drunken boy.

"Oh yeah, Colonel God Complex," Ed slurred, weaving in place.

"I see he's going to let it all hang out now," Mustang said then leaned closer to Riza. "If he pukes on me in the car…"

"You'll live. Winry and I are heading in the opposite direction of Fullmetal's barracks. I'll get her home and then you can meet me at my place. Maybe you'll learn what Hayate has, a stern mommy is a good mommy." She smiled licentiously. 

Roy's eyes lit up. "Hurry up, Ed, down the steps with you. See that nice car right there? Walk."

"Stop rushing me," Ed said, pulling backwards like a stubborn mule.

"Move it, Fullmetal, or you get to sleep in the snow," Mustang said, pulling hard.

"You're so mean."

"We have women waiting for us, Edward, well I do at any rate. It never pays to keep a lady waiting so walk!"

"There you go, sweetie," Riza said, unfastening Winry's dress for her. The last thing she wanted was for the girl to get sick on it. She picked the nightgown up off the bed. "Can you get this on yourself?"

"Think so." Winry fought to get it over her head and nearly fell.

Riza sat her on the bed then took off Winry's jewelry and set it on the dresser. She picked up a small garbage can and stuck it by the bed, just in case. Winry was already collapsed on the covers. Riza wrestled her under them then tucked her in. "Did you have fun, Winry?"

"Lots," the girl murmured hazily. "We beat the Drakens."

Riza smiled. "Yes, we did."

"You won better…how didn't you snag your dress on that tree?" Winry shut her eyes.

Riza blushed. Maybe she didn't have to tell Roy they'd been seen. "I'll tell you when you're older. Good night, Winry."

She left the girl's room and wrote the Hugheses a note to let them know about Winry's condition. She headed for home to prepare for consoling Roy after he had to deal with a very drunken but uncharacteristically happy teenager.

"Come on, Ed. Get your feet on the stairs," Roy ordered, having one arm under Ed's trying to propel the kid forward. He was half tempted to just let him fall down and go get Al to carry his brother up the stairs to his bedroom. The alcohol had caught up to the boy on the car ride home. The young alchemist was well and truly pickled with punch.

"I'm walking," Ed protested.

"No, you're marching in place, get your feet on the treads already."

"You sure I know you?" Ed asked, dubiously, still marching in place.

"I kept telling you all the way here who I am," Mustang said, wearily. He let Ed go for a moment, trying to reposition him for better forward momentum.

Ed lurched into wall. "Oh right…do I like you?"

"No more than I like you at this point. Damn, you're heavy with this automail. How does a little fellow like you cart it around?" Roy grumbled, shoving Ed up a few steps.

Ed leaned against him, his cheek on Roy's arm. "Anyone ever tell you, you're mean?"

"Yes," Roy sighed, despairing of getting Ed to go any faster.

"But you look like your having so much fun when you do it. Why are you so mean to me?" Ed stumbled into him.

Mustang caught the boy before he fell. "It's good for you."

"It's cute when you hide from Hughes." Ed looked around as if he thought Hughes would materialize behind them then added in the loudest 'whisper' ever, "He's insane."

"Oh goodie, you're babbling. Who decided I get to take home the kid who's got so much alcohol in him that one spark and we'll all go up in flames?" Roy asked, getting Ed to the top of the stairs.

"You did." Ed slipped out of Roy's grasp. Mustang caught him by the braid before Ed could stagger off then got a better hold on him.

"Wise command choice there," Roy replied, muscling Ed down the hall. He rapped on the door hard. "Hurry up, Alphonse, before Edward decides what else is cute."

"Riza is cute. Naughty, too. How didn't you fall over in the sola…saler…the place with the trees?" Ed slumped against the door.

"Oh great, you saw that. Well, chances are you won't remember," Roy said hopefully as the door opened.

"Colonel, sir? Is Edward okay?" Al asked worried as he surveyed the way Ed was barely staying on his feet.

"Edward had a little too much punch," Roy said, scooting past Alphonse. He stripped Ed out of his over coat and dress coat before the boy could figure out what was happening.

"Punch?"

"Hey, it's a talking garbage can!" Ed patted Al's chest hard, laughing at the echo. "Where'd you get one of those?"

"Brother?" Al sounded very hurt.

"Alcoholic punch." Roy didn't envy Alphonse the rest of the night. "Come on, Edward, get undressed and into bed."

"You're drunk, Brother?" Al asked, astonished.

"I is not," Ed replied, bobbing in place. "Why am I talking to a garbage can, Flame?"

"I'm not a garbage can, Brother," Al said, highly offended.

"It even talks back." Ed pointed at his brother, wagging a finger.

Roy sat him on the bed. "Come on, Edward, forget the garbage can before Alphonse gets very offended. Take your boots off." He let Ed struggle for a few moments before helping him.

"How did this happen, sir?" Al watched his brother struggle with his clothes. Ed got his shirt half off, gave up and let it slide back down.

"We sort of forgot to warn him and Winry that the three fruit punch also had three kinds of alcohol," Roy replied sheepishly.

"Winry's drunk, too?" Al couldn't help but be surprised.

"Unfortunately, but on the other hand, they had a really good time." Roy smiled at the younger boy, which just felt odd given the state of Alphonse Elric.

Ed flopped backwards on the bed then screeched as he dug his fingers into the mattress. "It's spinning. Make it stop!"

"Oh damn, that's not good." Roy took several preventative steps backwards. He knew from experience what followed a wildly 'spinning' bed. "Alphonse, you might want to move that garbage can over to the bed. I think I'll be going now."

"Does the little can talk, too?" Ed asked, tightening his grip on the bed. "It's still spinning."

"No, Edward, the little can doesn't talk. Alphonse, hurry…" Roy urged, picking up another small can from near the table. "This one, too, on the other side of the bed."

Al put one can down by the nightstand between their beds and leaned over to put the other one down next to the wall. Ed sat up suddenly and grabbed Al's helmet's tail, nearly yanking his head off. He vomited all over Al. Only quick reflexes kept it from going inside the armor instead of all over the front.

"Couldn't get the lid off," Ed murmured then retched again. Al got the second can under his chin in time.

"That's going to go on for a while, I'm afraid, Alphonse and that's my cue to leave," Roy said, inching toward the door. He was helpless against alcohol-induced bed-spins and he didn't want to be here for the getting sick fest Ed was in for.

"You can't go, sir!" Alphonse said, stepping away from the bed, dripping with vomit. "This is horrible. What did you do to my brother?"

"He did this to himself," Mustang protested. "It could be worse, Alphonse."

"How?" the boy snapped.

"Ed could have pulled your head off and you'd have that dripping all over the hematocrit seal," Roy replied. "If you fit in the shower stalls, I'd suggest getting into one. If not, I guess I could hose you off before I go home."

Al gave the impression he was shaking with rage. "This is…this is unacceptable! I am not a talking garbage can. And now I'm covered with….this is disgusting."

"But on the bright side, you can lecture him about drinking tomorrow," Roy replied and he could have sworn Al's armor was scowling at him.

"I fit in the showers. I'm going." Stinking, Al lumbered past him as Ed vomited into the garbage can he was clutching to his chest.

"If you don't want him to choke on his own vomit, you might want to put him on his belly when you get back…but only if." Roy smirked and Alphonse simply stormed off towards the showers. Roy looked back at Edward who seemed to be asleep against the headboard still holding the can. "All that sugar in the punch…you are going to be so hung over tomorrow." Roy grinned and left Ed to his brother's tender care.


	6. Hangovers and Friendships

Chapter Six

Ed's head hurt so badly, he wondered how bad the car wreck was on the way home. He couldn't remember it but from the way he hurt it had to be awful. "Winry?" he muttered, rolling over on the bed. His stomach roiled and he had to clench his jaw to keep from vomiting.

"She's at the Hugheses," Al responded, a strange petulant tone to his voice.

"You don't have to scream at me, Al," Ed moaned, putting his hands over his face. His automail felt like it weighed tons. "What happened to us?"

"Nothing happened, Brother," Alphonse said in that same tone.

"Then why do I feel so awful?" Ed tried to open his eyes. It was a struggle. "And how did I get home?"

"You don't remember?" Al crossed to the door, hearing someone knocking. It sounded like gunshots on the door.

"Al, do you have to clank so much? My head's killing me!" Ed sat up and the room tilted. His automail was whining so loudly, he was sure he was coming apart. Surely there was an accident. What wasn't Al telling him?

"It's not my fault I clank!"

Ed glanced at his brother, surprised at the angry tone. Ed couldn't help the look of shock on his face to not only see Mustang on his doorstep but that the Colonel was out of uniform, simply wearing black slacks and a white shirt. He was carrying a box.

"Hello, Alphonse. Good afternoon, Edward," he said coming inside.

"Afternoon?" Ed asked puzzled. "Why aren't you in uniform?"

"I wisely took a day off," Mustang replied, putting the box on the table.

"He just woke up and doesn't remember how he got home, sir," Al said, giving the impression he was glaring at Ed.

"Why are you mad at me, Al?" Ed knew that tone of voice but he didn't know what he had done wrong.

"Why? You really have no idea what you did, do you?" Al said, going back to his bed, purposely making as much noise as possible or so Ed would swear.

"What did I do?" Ed asked as Mustang started rustling around in the box. The sound was like having a sturdy brush scouring his brain.

"You called me a talking garbage can," Al said in a tone that suggested he'd be pouting if he had lips.

"I did not!" Ed winced at the loudness of his own outrage.

"Actually, Fullmetal, yes, you did and it got worse from there," Mustang replied almost cheerfully.

"But why would I call you a garbage can, Al?" Ed loosened his ponytail, hoping it would help with his thumping head. It didn't.

"You were drunk." Al sat on the bed.

Ed's eyes widened. "No, I wasn't. I only took two wine glasses."

Mustang's head snapped up. "I knew it had to be you stealing my wine, little thief." He took something out of the bag. Ed felt too awful to protest being called little.

"It was the punch," Al said. "They forgot to tell you it was alcoholic. How much did you drink?"

"Bunches. So did Winry." Ed scrubbed a hand over his face, wondering why it felt like his tongue was too thick.

"That punch was a lot stronger than the wine. Kicked you in the butt but good," Mustang said, laughter hiding in his tone.

It sounded like the Colonel was getting far too much amusement out of his misery. If Ed were feeling better, he'd say something about it. He wondered if Winry was in as bad a shape as he was. "What happened to Winry?"

"Hawkeye got her home. Don't worry, Gracia will take good care of her. Winry was having the time of her life at the ball." Mustang looked up from his task and gave Ed a sly look. "How much of it do you remember, Fullmetal?"

Ed's brow knit as he tried to fill in the holes in his mind. "I remember her dancing with King Bradley and all that great food. I remember us going into the solarium…and that's about it. How'd I get here?"

"I brought you home and put you to bed," Mustang replied, taking the lid off a small pot that was in the box.

Ed looked down at his undershirt and boxers, his eyes taking over his face.

"I took off just the boots and the coat, Ed. Al must have done the rest," Mustang answered the unasked question.

"I had no choice," Al said, sounding a little surly.

"You said something about something worse than me calling Al a garbage can," Ed said hesitantly.

"You pulled off Al's head and tried to puke in him," Mustang replied, rolling his eyes.

"No way," Ed said, shaking his head vehemently and instantly regretting it. His bile rose but he thought it was as much to do with what Mustang had just said as it was his killer headache.

"Yes, Brother, you did," Al said in a tone that Ed knew he deserved if he had done that.

He hung his head. "Al…I'm so sorry. I don't…I had no idea what I was doing." How could he have done something so horrible to his younger brother? As if Al's life wasn't bad enough, he had to go and do something like that.

"I know that but you're not much of a fun drunk, Brother."

"All a matter of perspective, Alphonse," Mustang said with a wicked grin. "Ed was quite a fun drunk until the end there. He was dancing and laughing."

"I was not laughing," Ed replied as if the idea were ludicrous.

"Oh yes, you were. It's how we knew there was something wrong," Mustang shot back with a smirk.

"You were laughing and talking in your sleep all night, Brother," Al put in, crossing his arms. "As if getting vomit all over me wasn't enough, you didn't shut up either."

"Well…that's not so bad, right, the laughing?" Ed said, letting his loosened hair hang over his face. He stank. He really must have thrown up.

"No, that's fine. I was a little disturbed when you said I was cute though." Mustang showed all his teeth.

Ed flopped back on the bed. "No…"

"Oh yes. You were dancing on a table at one point." Mustang seemed to be really enjoying this. Ed wanted to punch him. "And you really need to not put your hands on Hawkeye's backside, Edward."

"Brother!"

"I didn't! She put her hand on mine! I remember that! I didn't do any of those other things." Ed covered his head with a pillow. "I would never dance on the tables."

"Like you didn't get sick on me, Brother?" Al tapped his fingers against his chest.

"Al, please, that's like being shot in the temple," Ed moaned.

"Welcome to your first hangover, kid." Mustang laughed. "I brought you a little something to eat since I knew you'd miss out on mess hall. Home made." Mustang put the bowl of gray oatmeal on Ed's nightstand.

Ed sat up, peered at it and made a face. "I'm not hungry."

"You need to eat, Brother."

"Listen to Alphonse, Fullmetal." Mustang went back over to his bag. "And some poached eggs with a cream sauce just filled with these wonderful hot peppers that I like."

"Uh, no." Ed stomach's turned at the mere thought.

Mustang took the lid off the little skillet he had put in the box and proudly displayed the poached eggs that glistened and jiggled loosely surrounded by the pungent cream sauce. Ed went green, his face twisting up as he gagged loudly. He slid off the bed and tore off down the hall toward the communal showers and rest room.

"I wouldn't have thought he could throw up more," Al remarked, correctly discerning the need for Ed's flight.

Mustang laughed. "You'd be surprised." He took up the fork and helped himself to the poached egg.

Al turned towards Mustang. "Is tormenting him fair, sir?"

"No, but it is amusing," Mustang replied. "You want him to learn his lesson well, don't you, Alphonse? You don't want a repeat of last night."

Al hesitated. "No, but I don't want to have to fish him out if he falls in down there, either. Brother didn't look so good."

"Hangovers won't kill you, Alphonse," Mustang said, polished off the one egg quickly. He repackaged the oatmeal, knowing Ed wouldn't eat it and Riza would hit him if he forgot her bowl. "And Fullmetal's head is somewhat hard. Reinforcing a lesson is a good thing."

"I hate you," Ed said, stumbling back in, still green around the gills. He fell into bed.

"Sure you don't want any eggs? You need to get your strength back," Mustang said, shoving the skillet at him.

Ed burrowed under the covers, face first.

"I'll take that as a no." Mustang packaged up his stuff. "Gracia is making a dinner for us tonight, Edward. Alphonse, try to make sure he's somewhat alive by the time the car comes for you at sun down."

"That's not easy since I clank too loudly," Al remarked, still smarting over that comment.

Mustang shrugged his shoulders. "Beat your chest and stomp your feet. Remember, lessons learned. Go wild."

"I'll keep it in mind, sir."

Would Al purposely mistreat him? It sounded like that to Ed. "You're both being mean," Ed mumbled under the covers.

Mustang laughed. "Alphonse, I'll send up some chicken soup from the corner store. Edward should be able to handle that. And maybe you might want to get some water into him. That'll help and some headache powder."

"Thank you, sir," Al said and shut the door after Mustang left. "Are you going to ever getting drunk again, Brother?"

"I'm not going to survive this time so no." Ed said, cocooning up in the covers more.

"Good." Al picked up a book and tried to be quiet. He wasn't quite as able to torment Ed as Mustang appeared to be. Ed was snoring before the soup arrived.

Winry was surprised to see Ed with his hair down and in a bit of a disarray when he arrived with Mustang and Al at the Hugheses. He was very pale with dark circles under his eyes practically all the way down to his lips. Gracia tsked when she saw him. "Poor Ed, you look awful." She gave him a little hug. "Come sit on the couch."

"Colonel Mustang's been teasing me all day," he whined as Gracia led him to the sofa.

Gracia slapped Mustang's arm as she sailed by. "Really, Roy."

"What? I went over and made sure he didn't die. I even brought him a homemade by me breakfast. How is that teasing?" Roy protested. "I was there ten minutes, which is hardly all day."

"You were laughing at me." Ed pouted.

"Sorry, Fullmetal but to everyone who isn't Al, it is funny," Roy replied, a broad predatory grin on his face.

"It wasn't funny," Al said, looking around the room. "Mrs. Hughes, where's Elicia?"

"She's playing over at her friend, Verbena's house," Gracia replied. "She'll sleep over."

"I feel bad about that, ma'am. I know you sent her over there because I didn't feel so good," Winry said, a hint of blush on her cheeks as she sat next to Ed.

"Nonsense. I don't know about her daddy, but sometimes I need a little break. Elicia loves playing with Verbena." Gracia glanced over at her husband who shrugged sheepishly.

"How are you doing, Winry?" Ed asked, letting his head droop back.

"I'm feeling better than you look." Winry ran a hand through his loose hair.

"Even my hair hurts," Ed whined.

"You can see what he looks like under all that hair?" Mustang asked, smirking as he plopped down on a chair.

"That might constitute teasing, Roy," Hughes said, with a little smile and Mustang waved him off.

"See? He's being mean." Ed moped, putting his head on Winry's shoulder.

"Mean would have been leaving you unconscious under a ballroom table, especially considering what you did with a certain lieutenant." Roy wagged a finger.

"I did not grab Hawkeye's butt," Ed said hotly, jumping up. He flopped back holding his aching head.

"You don't remember so how would you know?" Hawkeye asked, coming out of the kitchen.

"I remember you touching mine," Ed shot back. He remembered it felt pretty good.

"That's not something you'd be likely to forget," Mustang smirked. "You didn't cop a feel. You weren't dancing on tables. You didn't say I'm cute or that Maes is insane."

"No, I probably said that about Hughes." Ed shrugged. "I've said that to his face." He waved lethargically at the lieutenant colonel.

"He has," Hughes said, smiling.

"You didn't try to start a snowball fight in Winry's snow arena," Roy continued, his dark eyes twinkling.

"If you wrecked that machine, Edward…" Winry warned, pinching his side. Ed yelped.

"I didn't do any of this," Ed said, weakly.

"I heard what you did to Al. Is that true?" Winry pinched him again.

"Yes," Al said, still very irritated as he played with Elicia's kitten. "He was still throwing up this afternoon."

"I'm sorry, Al." Ed's shoulders slumped. "What can I do to make it up to you?"

Al held up the kitten.

"Al, you can not have a kitten," Ed said, firmly. "Who's going to take care of it when we're gone? Tell him, Mustang."

"Leave me out of this. You exploded all over your brother. He's chosen his compensation. Deal," Mustang replied.

"Did you even help Al out or did you just leave him?" Ed snapped and Winry clamped a hand over his mouth saying, 'Softly, Ed.'

"I got you home and into bed. Told Alphonse how to care for you. Offered to hose him off if necessary then got out of there," Mustang replied, stretching out loose limbed in the chair.

"Colonels tend to know when it's time for a strategic retreat," Hughes offered. Hawkeye and Gracia rolled their eyes collectively as Winry tried to smother a giggle

"Let Al have his kitten, Ed," Winry said, patting Ed's thigh. If he felt good, he'd be excited by that.

"We're never home," Ed reiterated. "Al, can't you think of anything else?"

"I'll have to think on it," Al said wearily.

"Sorry," Ed murmured. "I wish you could have seen Winry last night, Al. She was beautiful. I didn't forget that."

Winry smiled at him. "Thank you, Ed."

"You should tell Al the story about your necklace," Ed said, knowing his brother would appreciate it.

Levering herself off the sofa, Winry said, "I'll go get it so Al can see. I'm a little more mobile than you, Ed."

"That's because you didn't steal my wine on top of all the punch," Mustang said, narrowing his eyes at Ed.

"The poached eggs for lunch was sheer malice, wasn't it?" Ed asked, glaring at the colonel.

"Poached eggs?" Gracia asked. "That _is _teasing, Roy. Leave the poor boy alone. Go, into the kitchen with you. Maes, you two check on the roast duck, why don't you?"

"Don't worry kids, when you see all the photos, you'll find it was all worth it, hangover and all," Hughes said, grabbing Mustang's arm and dragging him into the other room.

"Sometimes that man is just…" Hawkeye shook her head. "He teases you because he likes you, Edward."

"He could like me a little less then," Ed grumbled, rubbing his painful scalp.

Hawkeye laughed and retreated into the kitchen followed by Gracia. Winry went and got her necklace. She sat beside Ed and put it on.

"Winry, it's very beautiful," Al said, leaning in for a good look at the silver and jeweled stars.

Ed rested back against the couch listening to Winry tell Al why she had picked it and to his brother's sweet remarks. He felt guilty all over again. Al was probably the one who deserved Winry but just the same, some part of him was not willing to let her go, even if Al had his body back. They'd fight, maybe, and this time he planned on winning for a change. When Winry took off the necklace, Ed nodded at the kitchen then whispered. "I thought Mustang couldn't see Hawkeye in public."

"It's sort of private here, I guess. Gracia explained it as she invited a friend to dinner. Maes did the same. Who knew it would be those two?" Winry shrugged. "It's sort of sad."

"For her," Ed said, rolling his eyes. "I heard his alchemic journals are coded with all his girlfriends names."

"I'll go out on a limb and say yours isn't coded that way." Winry smirked.

"No, it's, hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Ed roared then instantly regretted it. He put a hand to his forehead.

"Brother doesn't have girlfriends, Winry, except you, I guess," Al said with a shrug. "Or maybe Psiren."

"Who's Psiren?" A dangerous hint of something seeped into Winry's voice, her blue eyes pinioning Ed.

Ed glared at his brother, not buying into the innocent tone in which that name had been brought up. "She was not my girlfriend. She was a lot older than me and _you're_ the one who liked her, Al." At the moment, he was regretting sharing the exciting revelation of how a boob felt with his younger brother all those many months ago. If Al wanted to make him pay…

"That didn't answer my question," Winry said, tapping his knee.

"She was an alchemist and thief and I didn't like her," Ed said, resisting the urge to kick his brother for bringing this up. He'd never survive the echo.

"You meet the most interesting people, boys," Winry said, taking off the necklace and putting it back in its case. "I should probably help with dinner." She started to get up but didn't quite make it. Getting the necklace had worn her out.

"I think Mrs. Hughes just wants you and Brother to rest, Winry," Al said, letting the kitten wander off.

"You're probably right." Winry leaned against Ed's shoulder. "Is it me or is the hum of your automail unusually loud?"

"I think all the dancing broke it," Ed said, worriedly. "The whine is killing me."

"It sounds the same, Brother. I think that's just your head," Al replied. "Everything seems too loud and a lot of memories just melted away."

Ed snorted. "Too many. I know I had fun. I just wish I could remember more."

"I know," Winry said, linking her pinkie under his.

Ed leaned in and whispered. "I remember that I liked being with you." He glanced over at Al and decided he couldn't say more in front of his brother. It wasn't fair.

"So did I." She smiled softly.

"Kids, soup's on," Gracia called from the other room.

"I hope she didn't go through too much trouble. I'm not sure if I can even eat," Ed said, struggling to get to his feet.

Contrary to his concerns, both Ed and Winry made it through the hearty bread soup and some of the duck, only half paying attention to the swirl of conversation that the adults and Al were involved in. Mrs. Hughes shooed them away when they tried to help clean up. She came out into the living room several minutes later with two steaming mugs.

"Tea, it'll settle your stomachs," she said then grabbed some afghans out of the window seat's hidden compartment. She draped one around Ed and then Winry. "It's cold in here, Maes."

"It's starting to snow," Hawkeye said, pointing to the window.

"Well, we can fix part of the problem," Hughes said, stacking wood and kindling in the fireplace then stepped back.

Mustang took his glove out of a pocket and had a fire started with a snap. "We'll be in the other room playing games," he said to Ed, Al and Winry. "We could probably get you some cards or something." He glanced at the window and the snow coming down and exchanged a look with Hawkeye. " It's probably not good to drive home in this."

"You can feel free to raid the library, if you're bored," Hughes added as his wife went to retrieve a deck of cards for the kids.

"Colonel, sir, how much of all of what you said Ed did was true?" Al asked as Mustang started for the other room.

Mustang turned around with an evil grin. "So much that he'll never know which he didn't."

Riza grabbed Mustang and propelled him along, leaving Ed sputtering in place, too tired and sick to even get free of the afghan.

Winry looked at the fireplace from her place on the love seat then back at Mustang's retreating form. She nodded at him then pointed at the fireplace. "That was neat."

"He's an annoying bastard but he's handy sometimes," Ed replied.

Al went to go for the books. When they were alone, Winry got off the loveseat and curled up next to Ed. She sipped her fragrant tea then said, "It really was a fun night."

Ed nodded, his eyes on the door his brother had gone through. "It was. I wanted you to know, I do remember kissing you, Winry. It was….I liked that the best."

"Oh, Ed." She leaned in and kissed him again. He smiled under her lips. "That was the best part," she added then popped back over onto the love seat, hearing Al approaching. "Find anything good to read, Al?"

"I hope so," he replied. "Do you and Ed want me to go read in the other room?"

"Don't be silly, Al. Stay with us," she said, hearing something in Al's voice that hurt just a little. She glanced over at Ed, surprised he hadn't responded fast and furious but he was already nodding on the couch, the teacup dangerously close to spilling out of his hand. "Al!" She pointed.

Al scooped the cup out of Ed's fingers then tucked his brother's arm under the afghan. Ed just murmured and burrowed into the couch. Winry smiled, feeling tears in her eyes at the display of brotherly affection. "Poor Ed. The punch really did him in," she said, hoping her voice wouldn't crack. "You're good to him, Al."

"Edward just needs a little looking after sometimes. Usually it's because he's too focused and forgets to take care of himself. This is the first time he accidentally poisoned himself that I'm aware of," Al replied, finishing the tucking in.

"He was worried about you, you know," Winry said, not sure if she should. "He didn't want you to be upset that he went with me."

"I know. I told him I wanted him to go with you, Winry. I want my brother to be happy and you make him feel that way. That's the best thing I could hope for," Al said, softly.

Winry set her cup down and getting up, she went over and hugged Al, kissing his metal cheek. "I know you can't feel that, Al, but one day you will again. Until then, I want you to know you're the best brother and friend anyone could ever want."

Al's big hand brushed her back. "Thank you, Winry." He looked away for a moment and she wondered if he was uncomfortable. His head swung back her way. "You should take it easy, too, Winry. If you feel anything like Brother does…"

"Thanks, Al, I will." Winry curled up on the love seat again. Sleep claimed her almost as quickly as it had come for Ed.

Al was deep into his book when Ed woke back up, muttering Winry's name. Turning to his brother, he said, "She's sleeping, Ed. Go back to sleep. The snow got deep. I think we'll be here for awhile." Al pulled the afghan up against his brother's cheek as Ed's eyes shut again. "Sleep and dream of her, Brother."


End file.
